Mature Kink
by lightpathetic
Summary: Story 4: Kaname gets the tables turned on him. KanameXZero, sort of. A BDSM experiment. Follows on from ASR and Strange AU. Involves GRAPHIC scenes of torture and sex. You are considered warned.
1. Chapter 1

Mature Kink

Mature Kink

by lightpathetic

_(What follows is very disturbing. Even to me. It is not necessary to read it as it is merely something I wanted to try as some people like BDSM. It contains scenes of graphic violence and abuse and other mature situations. Might not even be very good, but it is a unique effort and so I console myself. Don't do it to yourself if you get grossed out easily, or heave at the thought of the VK characters in such situations. Otherwise let me know what you think or what should be changed. Thanks.)_

Kaname entered the apartment rubbing desperately at his temples, trying hard to keep the intense frustrations of the day from flooding his psyche with little success. He dearly wanted to run his fangs and claws into something. Anything. The negotiations with Greece were not going anywhere, and Kaname was fed up to the teeth with the whole business. He had tried to calm himself however. When he was in this sort of mood he couldn't completely control himself.

Kaname took some deep breaths. Zero's scent filled the apartment and it normally worked to soothe him. There was an idea. He headed straight for Zero, hoping to just get a quick bite before he went into the shower. Just as a treat to cool his rampaging senses.

There he was in bed. Asleep. Kaname moaned in relief as he crawled onto the bed and nestled into Zero's neck first savouring his scent before beginning to lick the smooth beautiful column over and over without regard for tenderness. He wanted Zero ready. Now.

Zero stirred and came awake, his hands automatically sliding up between them to push at Kaname as what he was doing was utterly devastating to his senses. The effects of his becoming a true vampire meant, amongst other things, an increase in sensitivity to touch. His bite area was screaming now where before it would have just shouted. Zero had marveled more than once at how Kaname could even stand to have Zero touch him considering he was at the pinnacle of them all. The sensations must be excruciatingly intense. But Zero supposed Kaname would have had nothing to compare it to, like he did, and he certainly enjoyed Zero's ministrations. Normally, however Zero would have just slowed Kaname down with a gentle word, or… distract him. Now, though, Zero had another reason to bring this to a halt. Damned bastard…

"Kaname. No! I am not in the mood."

"Zero. Please. Just a little…"

"No! Now leave me alone!"

Zero sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He was going to the spare bedroom. He couldn't _believe_ Kaname sometimes. How could Kaname so quickly forget their fight this morning? Zero was furious. Kaname had gotten his application to a very prestigious, exclusive, vampire hunter college thrown out, simply because it was too far away for his liking. Zero was sure he did the wrong thing telling Kaname like that. Like he was a normal partner in a caring, understanding relationship. He should have just packed and left, showing up on weekends like he had wanted to do. But _no_! Like an _idiot_ he had confided what he had decided to do to Kaname, thinking he would be supportive and could wait until the weekends to see him after being together this long; thinking that Kaname would trust him and allow him this small thing after HE had bent over backwards for EVERYTHING Kaname had wanted to do in his life. Kaname was so busy now he was hardly home anyway. So just when Zero had decided to get a life… Kaname did that to him. They had even written and told him he was accepted. Zero had no idea what Kaname had done for them to write back and say it was a mistake and they were full. He didn't care. He hoped it was damned expensive. But he certainly wasn't going to just let Kaname off so easily. _God_ how Kaname frustrated him. Him and this damned tight leash he kept on him at all times. Zero has sworn that if Kaname didn't undo what he had done, he wasn't ever going to get another drop of blood from his body, and he had told him so. Did Kaname think he was joking? Self-righteous son-of-a…

"Zero. Please. You have no idea the day I had..." Kaname begged, his hands fisting the sheets desperately as he watched Zero stalk away.

"The day _you_ had? _You?! I_ got thrown out of a school that was important to me because of you!! I think my day kind of sucked too...!!" Zero shouted, the sarcasm dripping in rivulets from his words.

Kaname's hands went to his temples again. When he spoke his tone was cold and dismissive.

"Zero are you really going to keep going on about that? There are plenty of universities near here that are just as good…"

"None for vampire hunters! And you know it!!"

Kaname winced as he felt the pressure building again within him. He should walk away. Take a shower. Leave the apartment. He should. But…

"I can't believe you are still focused on this nonsense. You are a vampire. You will die a vampire. Why would you even consider continuing on this _ridiculous_ path I don't know. Just because you are a Kiriyuu? Or just bored waiting for me to come home? I have offered you many opportunities…"

"Ridiculous"…?! Zero swore under his breath, cursing ALL of Kaname's ancestry.

"As your assistant or working in your offices?! I have no interest in becoming more of an appendage to you! I want something for myself. Something I could gain respect for. Must I be in your shadow for the rest of my life? I certainly don't want that. I want my own identity and by God I am going to have it!"

At this Zero took his pillow and headed for the spare bedroom, confident that he would be left alone. They had worked out some boundaries just so they could stay sane in their relationship. One of which was if the other – Zero - needed some space it would be provided and respected. However, just as Zero was exiting the bedroom, mentally kicking the _idiot_ who bit Kaname all that time ago in that bathroom over and over in the nuts, he was brought up by the sight of Kaname blocking the doorway.

"So help me… get out of my way!" Zero ordered, seething. When the pure-blood didn't move Zero tried to go around him, but Kaname grabbed Zero's waist and pushed him hard into the wall. The force of the blow winded Zero for a few moments.

"Kaname you god-damned jerk!! Let go of m..mmmphhh!"

Kaname wasn't listening. If Zero was paying more attention and hadn't gotten complacent by the years of gentle living he would have noticed that Kaname was in a particularly dangerous mood. It was easy to forget who, or what he was dealing with when you have had nothing to fear for years, but today was just a bad one all around and Kaname wanted to hurt something. Needed to see pain in and fear in something's eyes and Zero was…there.

Zero only noticed something was wrong when the kiss became extremely painful. Kaname was biting his lower lip. Zero's hands came up to beat at Kaname's chest but Kaname arrested them with his, pinning them back against the wall. He bit down slowly with the sharp points not wanting to break the skin until the last minute. He didn't want Zero to have the anaesthetic relief of his saliva just yet. He had been very good at this when he was younger, almost prodigious in his talent to cause extreme pain to whomever he pleased. He had quite enjoyed himself until Yuuki came into his life. They had formed a connection that had made him want to be better. That had made him want her approval. He was glad she couldn't see him now. It had been too long since he indulged himself. He needed it. And he could always erase Zero's memory later...

Kaname moaned as he let himself go: his claws lengthening, his fangs growing longer than normal, his aura emitting such a signature of evil that Zero noticed immediately and started to struggle harder. This wasn't good. Kaname moaned again as he sensed Zero's fear, his body trembling from the sensations that ran through it in anticipation. He moved his hands from holding Zero's, letting his force of will continue to hold him as he ran his claws along zero's naked chest and stomach, enjoying the sight and feel of blood on his hands as Zero gasped in pain.

"No! Stop it! Kaname snap out of this! Kana… AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Zero screamed as Kaname sank his claws into Zero's stomach and then ripped his hand away causing blood to splatter himself and the furniture around them. Kaname' blood-red eyes lidded at the sound of Zero's scream, the sight of the blood splatter. He moaned from the effort to quell the impulse to sink his fangs into Zero's neck and break it, but the longer this went on, the more Kaname couldn't remember why he shouldn't do it. He leaned into Zero's neck rubbing the points of his fangs roughly against the soft skin, licking his teeth of the blood. Kaname shuddered. He couldn't resist. He opened his mouth wide. Just a little…

Zero aimed a knee and found Kaname's jewels. Kaname doubled over in pain and Zero made a frantic dash from the room. The wound on his stomach was painful but it wasn't deep. He would survive. But he had to get away now or he couldn't guarantee it would stay that way.

He headed for the case where he kept the gun. It was no use trying to simply outrun Kaname. He would have to fight back. In his terror he totally forgot the spells he had read before. His only hope was to try to immobilize Kaname with the bullets. Geez, was it even loaded…? Zero never found out…

For Kaname the next best thing after Zero screaming, was Zero trying to run away from him so he could give chase. As he pounced and rolled Zero over, slapping him hard in the face, Kaname cried out in pleasure at the prize he had caught. He was tired fighting the urge. He really would sink his teeth into Zero. Kaname lowered his head, fisting Zero's hair roughly as he made access to the white fragile column that he would soon utterly destroy…

"Take your hands off of me."

Kaname paused mid-strike, puzzled. Zero was no longer afraid? He sensed a calmness and …a dangerous fury that was totally at odds with the pattern so far. And the tone. It… spoke to him on some level, as if he should… obey. He stayed there, confused…

"I said, TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!!" Zero screamed, grabbing Kaname by the throat and pushing back in disgust.

Kaname's blood-lust red eyes widened in surprise. He released Zero and sat up, looking into his eyes. He saw fury and something else; a sadistic zeal that equaled his own. Kaname stared uncomprehendingly at Zero, who wasted no time in sliding from under Kaname and getting to his feet. But instead of running, he slapped Kaname hard across the cheek.

"You want to play this game, Kuran? Play it with someone who knows how."

Kaname was still on his knees. The pain from the slap had dissipated quickly as his body healed itself but he had liked it. Liked the pain. The… domination. All thoughts of slaking his thirst left him as he responded to something inside Zero. Something that he wanted to please and obey.

Zero bent and tugged on Kaname's hair _hard_, pulling his head back painfully so their eyes met as Kaname knelt and Zero stood over him. Kaname licked his lips at the proximity of the blood that covered Zero but he didn't do anything about it. He knew instinctively it wouldn't please _him_ to just take it.

Zero smiled in satisfaction at the question in Kaname's eyes. He knew what Kaname wanted but he wasn't going to get it. Not yet. It was time for Zero to play. You had to know how to handle a blood-bonded pure-blood. There was a particular cold tone of voice and manner they found hard to resist. You played your cards right and they would be literally at your feet, like Kaname was now. There was also something they enjoyed immensely: the giving of and receiving of pain. It was just their nature. Zero had been kidding himself if he thought he was living with a honourary human. This was going to happen sooner or later and it was good that it had happened sooner…

"Wait here." Zero ordered to Kaname's upturned face.

Zero went over to the glass case and removed the gun. He checked it and saw that it wasn't loaded. He'd almost got killed for nothing. He knew where the bullets were kept, though, as he walked over to the ornate, living-room chest and pulled out a drawer.

"Zero! What are you do…"

"Don't speak," Zero warned, carelessly rifling the contents of the drawer, "not unless I tell you that you can, Kuran."

Kaname was surprised by how willingly he obeyed. There was something about Zero right now that was compelling, scary and…damned sexy. Kaname moaned as a different sensation spread through him, his chest heaving as his breath came in pants. Suddenly he was _very_ excited. He longed for Zero to come over and touch him, sure that he would release at the merest caress. He eyed Zero hungrily as he leisurely filled the magazine with bullets, his stance of totally ignoring him making Kaname all the more horny. He almost got up and dragged Zero to the floor.

Zero looked up at him as if sensing his intentions. He shook his head slowly and motioned for Kaname to stay put as he pushed the magazine into the gun.

"That quick healing of yours can be so inconvenient. We'll do something about that, shall we?"

Before Kaname could even protest a shot was fired into Kaname's shoulder. Kaname doubled over in pain. Zero came over and stood over to him.

"How does that feel?"

Kaname didn't answer only looking up uncomprehendingly. Why…?

Zero cocked his head to one side as if in consideration of a choice artwork and then pulled the trigger again catching the other shoulder. Kaname fell onto the floor his face contorted in pain. He retched miserably. He could remove Zero with a thought. Why didn't he? What was stopping him? Why was he still rock hard…?

Zero threw his head back and laughed at Kaname's pain and confusion.

"I know we will enjoy ourselves more from now on." He quipped, finally controlling his mirth.

Zero kicked Kaname hard in the stomach, the force of the blow sending him onto his back. Kaname groaned and coughed but stayed where he was. He was in excruciating pain yet he was alive with anticipation. What was going on? The more Zero abused him the more excited he got. His breaths were coming hard now but he didn't know if it was from trying to cope with the pain or the pleasure. He moaned as Zero came over and straddled him, deliberately Kaname thought, sitting so his groin covered and rubbed against Kaname's excitement. Kaname lifted his hips, his hands moving despite the pain to grab Zero. Zero slapped them away impatiently.

"NO! Don't touch me unless I say you can. The next time you disobey me you will be punished."

However Zero punctuated his order by a brief pump of his hips against Kaname's swollen middle, his hand rubbing his blood onto Kaname's face. Kaname bucked as his insides went crazy. Just once more and he would lose it…

"Don't you _dare_." Zero ordered, directly addressing the issue, "Not unless I say. You need my permission to even breathe, Kuran."

Zero slapped Kaname hard on his cheek drawing blood. The wound didn't heal. Zero smiled in satisfaction.

"Now we are ready to play."

Zero said this as he scored his nails along Kaname's stomach, causing the pure-blood to grit his teeth in pain. He then slid lower, deliberately raking Kaname's middle with his body, as he leaned in to lick where he had drawn blood. Kaname whined, tossing restlessly as his hand sank into Zero's ash-blond mane. Zero rose suddenly and slapped Kaname hard again then sank his fingers into the wounds from the gun. Kaname bellowed in pain then whined again as Zero sat on his groin again rubbing insistently. The pleasure, the pain… This was too much. Kaname was going out of his mind…!

"I'm sorry! Please…"

"Don't. Speak!"

Using the butt of the gun Zero whacked Kaname hard across the face but this time he buried his face in Kaname's groin, nibbling just where the head would be. Kaname nearly leapt of the floor, gritting his teeth against crying out. His eyes searched Zero's pleadingly though, glazed as they were in pleasure. He had never felt like this before. The intensity was astounding. And having Zero in control like this… His pants were near drenched from his excitement. Everything inside of him was thrilling at what was happening. Everything. Zero was appealing to every single instinct he had. The smell of blood, the feel of pain, the scent of ripped flesh and his intense attraction he was feeling for Zero right now all came together to make Kaname nearly mad from it. He _needed_ release soon. He wanted…

Zero found himself on his back with Kaname ripping off his bloody pajama bottom. Kaname was lost. All he could think of right now was that he needed to connect to Zero in some way. Pinning Zero, he bent crushing his split lips to his, parting his legs, his fingers immediately sought out the forbidden. _Just this once Zero. Please. I need to be inside you, to feel your heat around me. I need to lose myself deep inside you…_

Zero laughed though. Still staying deadly calm he raised his hand and pulled Kaname's head back brutally.

"You _must_ do as I say. For this impudence you will not get what you want. Instead I get what _I_ want. Lie on your stomach. Now!"

Kaname keened softly. Again with the cold confidence that seemed to speak to his very bones. He reluctantly rolled over onto his stomach, the cold floor helping a bit to ease his discomfort but not much. What was Zero planning?

Kaname felt Zero climb on top of him. Again he sat suggestively; his arousal pressing against the swell of Kaname's cheeks through his pants. Kaname sighed and relaxed into the floor almost submissively. Would he do it? Zero had never before, and Kaname had never pressed him, not wanting to ask for more in case he made Zero uncomfortable. But as his entire body wanted to press back onto Zero, he stilled it hoping that the time was now. _Oh God, Zero please. Please. I need you…._

Zero shoved his fingers roughly into Kaname's hair, scoring his scalp, drawing blood and a yelp from Kaname, whose body arched in response. He ran his nails cruelly along Kaname's back by his sensitive spine and lower to the waistband of his pants. Zero lowered his head to lick off the blood he drew and to tease the wounds as he reached under to the front of Kaname's pants, "fumbling" as he found the clasp of the belt and slowly slid down the zip. Kaname gave a long tortured groaned, his hands ready to hold Zero's there but stilling as Zero paused, noticing Kaname's intention. Zero was running the show, he'd made that clear. In "reward" Zero reached into his pants and stroked Kaname tenderly, massaging him expertly all the while licking and biting at his sensitive spine. The room filled with the agonized cries of a pure-blood and the sound of wood giving away as his claws sank into the floor.

It took some effort to peel the sodden pants away but soon they were free of it. Kaname still faced down, waiting as Zero again came to rest on his cheeks, prodding Kaname suggestively as he writhed in response on the floor. Zero laughed again and slapped him hard on the bum, the leaving an angry red mark on the left cheek. Kaname groaned again. He would start begging in a minute…

"I am ready now. But as I do this you can't move or make a sound. If you do I leave. Is that clear?"

Kaname moaned in response and widened his legs. Then he felt what he felt like he was waiting for his entire life. Kaname gritted his teeth, but a sigh escaped him as Zero slowly filled him. Zero stilled just to tease him but continued as Kaname calmed again.

_Yes!_ Kaname thought as Zero began to move, his breath coming in tortured gasps from his chest as he tried to cope with waves of pleasure so intense that built with each enthusiastic slap of Zero's flesh against his own. He offered this desperate prayer as his body and mind were taken over by pure, achingly sweet, sensation: _Rip me apart, _please, Zero. _Oh God, don't ever stop…!!_

**KANAME **was still panting and moaning long after Zero was finally finished with him. He lay on Zero's stomach on the floor, enjoying the scents of blood and sweat; their bodies being slathered in both. His insides burned and yet ached compellingly from being completely satiated.

Kaname reached out and tenderly touched the cheek of the dozing Zero, knowing that there was indeed a slave in this relationship and that he, himself, was it. He was forever Zero's, body and soul. He sighed as he recalled some of the finer moments of what just happened, looking adoringly on Zero sleeping face, brushing aside some of the hair that had fallen onto his eyes, the eyes that had look at him in _that_ way… Kaname shivered and reflexively nuzzled Zero's stomach. How did he know? How did he know how to completely undo him like that?

Zero stirred and opened his eyes. Their eyes met and Zero smiled slowly and knowingly, seeing the recognition in Kaname's eyes.

"You know I am not Zero don't you."

"Yes."

"I bet you knew almost from the beginning didn't you?"

"I had suspected. Zero wouldn't have done anything like that. But what puzzles me is…"

"How did I know to do that to you? But you know the answer to this question as well. I have lived with pure bloods a long time. I have seen and experienced things you wouldn't believe. Little Kaname Kuran is still innocent of many things, cloistered away in his little academy away from real life as you are."

"You and Shizuka…"

"Don't _you_ dare mention her name to me!"

Kaname, jolted by Ichiru's sudden fury, sat up and turned to face him, his cold demeanour returning with effort as the two enemies went back to their old terms. Best not to be too vulnerable.

"Where is Zero?"

"_Now_ you care?" Ichiru scoffed, derision mapping his face, "You are such a hypocrite. Your pleasure has been seen to and now you are concerned about the person you were to intent on ripping apart…"

"Stop it!" Kaname shouted. He was ashamed of his earlier lost of control. He would make it up to Zero, he swore it. He face momentarily showed his desperation at how Zero must be feeling first his attack and now knowing that he and his brother had… Ichiru laughed again.

"You don't deserve it, but I will tell you. Zero is asleep. When I take over my own body he lies dormant. I can also control what he knows from my experiences. For instance I allowed him to know about my skills as I enjoy martial arts and training, but he doesn't know what makes pure-bloods tick. Not like I do. Or he would never have let his guard down around you. In fact I won't let him know about this little episode. It suits me to keep him in the dark…for now."

"In exchange for what?"

Ichiru sat up and approached Kaname. Kaname refused to back away but instantly regretted it as Ichiru threaded his fingers in Kaname's hair possessively, yanking his head back and easily awakening the need again. He gasped as the pain and pleasure surged through him from his "Master's" touch.

"So astute. I like that about you. But you will find out later. When you call on me again. Somehow I just _know_ you will."

Ichiru laughed again, collapsing forward onto Kaname.

"One more thing. It would _please_ me greatly if you let Zero go to this college. I want a life beyond being leashed to you. We both know you can easily visit him anytime you want. Geez the boredom…" Ichiru fell silent.

"No! Not yet you bastard! Let me clean up fir…"

Kaname was torn in the few seconds Zero took to awaken. Should he come clean and beg for forgiveness? Should he erase his memory and Ichiru's as well? He hated tampering with Zero's memory. He wanted Zero to be comfortable with him; to not fear him in any way, even "that" side of him. He had wanted Zero to feel secure that he could be himself without Kaname using any of his powers on him, so he had made that promise to himself. But it was so easy to just do it. So simple. As it was so simple as well, to let his nature take over after all the years of being the perfect gentleman, Kaname thought disgustedly.

Zero's eyes fluttered. Maybe just this once. Maybe… But something else hit Kaname as he began. Something came out of his… being and protested. He didn't want to erase their memories and he didn't want Zero to know about Ichiru. He wanted Ichiru all to himself. He wanted to experience what just happened again. He closed his eyes. He couldn't fight this urge, even if it wasn't fair to Zero. How could he do this? But as he lifted Zero/Ichiru and took him into the bathroom, he put Zero into a deep slumber until he could remove the evidence of his infidelity, his hold tightening briefly on his treasure in his arms as he contemplated Ichiru's last request.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. If it will make you both happy..." Kaname muttered, thinking the Dean will think him a nut for reversing his order. Ah well. They were worth it.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – and by now maybe not even Hino-sensei's but that is a debate. I am grateful to"Vampire Knight"._


	2. Chapter 2

Mature Kink II: The Indiscretion

by lightpathetic

_The same warning as in Mature Kink I applies. _

**ZERO** sat with a group of students discussing a project that they had due the following week. He was really enjoying himself at school. It was good to have his own interests and passion; especially as he found he had an aptitude for it. Well, he had an aptitude for the more physical elements and the spells. The other more academic aspects threatened to sink him in a sea of boredom. Such as this project for the psychology course they were required to take. Zero hoped they would move on from the topic they were currently discussing and choose another one. They had a range to choose from but they were fixated on it.

While he waited for a suitable opportunity to suggest this he noticed that strange "location" feeling again and sighed. It was not unpleasant to feel it, if he was completely truthful to himself. He liked the connection to Kaname. It was just that he could be so controlling. If he was not at the college for even five minutes in the day he suffered a barrage of questions when he returned home to his small apartment off campus – that was the compromise: Kaname had insisted on getting Zero his own apartment and Zero had insisted that it not be the penthouse at the nearby luxury apartments, their finally agreeing on somewhere that didn't immediately bring the word "dive" to Kaname's lips on inspection – or when he had returned on weekends. Zero however was used to it by now and was just glad that Kaname had relented and stopped being stubborn about his attending the school. Besides all the questions would cease when Zero drove his fingers into Kaname's hair and ravenously kiss him like he had been gone for years instead of a week – Kaname's craving for intimacy being useful sometimes – and things would be fine again between them with Zero, after they had made love a few times, excitedly giving a recount of his week. Kaname to his credit always listened and was supportive. He relaxed considerably when Zero was in his arms, noting only that Zero was indeed happy, which was all that was important really.

Thus Zero ignored this one of many location attempts and formulated in his brain a good way to suggest another topic, feeling only too late the instinctual pull that meant Kaname was nearby. He looked around quickly searching the crowds of other students for the tall dark haired figure that would most likely be wearing a superbly tailored suit and a cold expression. And saw nothing.

"Ichiru-kun! What's wrong? You look like someone walked over your grave!"

Zero turned back to the concerned face of Iko Samura, a particularly stunning co-ed that had taken a certain liking to him and was trying her best to get him to reciprocate. Zero could say quite objectively that he was handsome. His being a vampire had removed all blemishes he may have had on his skin, leaving it flawless and healthy looking. His hair followed suit, its having a gleam and bounce most humans would die for. If he had been in doubts before, showing up at this college had completely erased them for he turned the heads of both males and females alike, some in envy and some in sheer admiration. However as Zero didn't seem to care one way or the other and they grew to know him, most relaxed, with others like Iko taking his apparent disinterest as a challenge. As he turned towards her to reassure her that nothing was wrong, keeping his eyes firmly away from the cleavage she was freely offering for him to sample, a voice broke in on them.

"Is this seat taken?"

There was no doubting the voice. Zero and the others looked up to see a stunningly handsome man with red hair, his eyes obscured by some heavy but fashionable shades. He wore a crisp dark green T-shirt with the words "To Die For" on the front in crimson and a pair of navy-blue designer faded denims, that cascaded to a pair of un-scuffed navy lumberjack boots that looked like the store sticker would still be on the bottom. Zero looked as surprised as everyone else at the table if only for different reasons. His senses told him it was Kaname but…what the hell was he trying with his hair…?

Kaname just looked pointedly at Iko quite ignoring the looks of frank appreciation he was getting from the rest of the table. He was trying to squash the violently jealous urge that came with seeing her all over Zero like that. She was just a human so she wouldn't know. But as he kept staring she started to feel what a normal vampire would have picked up right away – Kaname's particularly malevolent aura. She looked uncertainly at Zero who was still recovering from the shock of seeing Kaname in a T-shirt and jeans. Jeans! He looked around him again. Yuuki had to see this. Someone around here had to have a camera…

"Iko-chan, move around a bit and let him sit down. He has obviously come to Zero."

This was said by the shyest member of the group, which woke up quite a few people from the spell Kaname had wrought on them. Kaname looked up at her, thinking there was at least one human with sense, but she looked away quickly and bowed her head, a curtain of hair falling in front of her face. He noticed her heart rate increase at the scrutiny and she started to tremble…in fear. Interesting. There was another test he could do…

"Oh is this your friend Ichiru-kun? Maybe you could introduce us?" Iko said, pouting, rubbing her hand possessively along Zero's thigh. She had Zero just where she wanted him and she would be damned if she was leaving. The air suddenly seemed to crackle and the shy girl emitted a small strangled cry. This galvanized Zero into action. He stood and excused himself, pulling Kaname over to one side none too gently.

"What are you doing here?!"

"That's obvious. I came to see you. We missed out last weekend because we both had to work, so I thought I would come by and surprise you. Which apparently I did…"

"Look, that's just how Iko is. You don't have to go all crazy…"

"Are you finished for today? I thought we could grab a late lunch and head back to the apartment for… dessert." Kaname said this as he bent in to claim Zero's lips in a kiss. He didn't want to fight. He had been in a good mood. Had dressed up like this so he could walk around incognito and surprise Zero. He had just closed a huge deal and the Council had adjourned for a three week vacation. He had some free time and wanted to spend all of it with Zero. So he had packed his bags and left the limousine behind for the more low-key Astin Martin. He was determined to spend at least two weeks relaxing with his love. He hadn't planned on causing a stir. It was just that he didn't like when people encroached on his property. Besides, it was not like he had done anything. She was still alive wasn't she?

Zero jerked away from the kiss reflexively and eyed the group. He was not one for public displays and Kaname knew this.

"I can't right now. We have to come up with a topic today for a project due next week. Why don't you go to the apartment and wait for me or see the town for a bit. I will be along in an hour."

"No. I would rather wait here."

Kaname turned from Zero, before he could protest, and walked towards the group, sitting right next to Iko on Zero's side, motioning for Zero to come sit next to him. He then turned on the charm, introducing himself as "Ken", and asking their indulgence in allowing him to sit in on the discussion. Zero watched as he had them eating out of his hands despite the earlier unpleasantness in a matter of minutes. Really! Kaname was too much sometimes.

"What is the project you all were discussing before I arrived and so rudely interrupted?"

"Oh no! You didn't interrupt anything important!" piped in one besotted group member, "We were just discussing who to profile for the project. We hadn't gotten much further than Kaname Kuran but I think we are all in agreement, except Kiriyuu-kun."

"Is that so?"

Kaname turned towards Zero who looked away as if he had suddenly found something totally fascinating at the other end of the field. Of course Kaname wasn't fooled.

"Why…What is the project about?"

"It's a sort of know your enemy type deal for psychology class. Choose a notable vampire and talk about strengths, weaknesses, psychological factors… There is _quite _a bit of information about him in the library." The speaker again said, but looking pointedly at Zero as if to say "_what is your problem?_"

"You don't say?"

Kaname turned to Zero, who was still examining the fence, and asked, "What _is_ the objection? I should think this would be a fairly easy project for you." He moved his hand under the table to squeeze Zero's inner thigh. "I think you know all his strengths and…weaknesses." Kaname punctuated this last by brushing against Zero's crotch. Zero shot up immediately and marched away from the group without a backward glance, avoiding the eyes dawning with realization that Ichiru and this man were…very close. Some of the women in the group tried hard to disguise their disappointment. Iko was not one of them. Her mouth dropped open in wide "O" at the revelation. _How?_ She thought. _The way he was ogling her breasts…_

Kaname stood as well, unable to hide the triumphant smirk on his face.

"I am afraid we will have to cut this short. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Good luck with your project. I will see if I can persuade Ichiru to be a little more enthusiastic about the topic you all have decided upon. Good bye."

As Kaname turned away, ignoring the chorus of good-byes and well wishes from the group, he easily located Zero in his mind and headed in that direction. He had enjoyed himself. He made a note to make this a more frequent occurrence.

"**ZERO, ARE **you going to sulk the whole day? I had hoped to do a lot more with our time together than just placate you. I am sorry you were embarrassed, but no-one was offended."

"Do you have to behave like that all the time? What danger was she to you anyway? None! But you have to assert your control over everything. You weren't happy until they all knew I was yours."

"And what was wrong with that? I like people to know early were the boundaries lie with me. That way I can crush them without remorse when they cross the line. It is how I conduct all of my affairs – business and personal. You know this about me."

Zero exhaled in exasperation and stalked into the bedroom. He began to undress for a shower. Kaname didn't understand. Zero had wanted the school to himself. He had wanted to be normal male with possibilities and Kaname had shut that down in one. He would once again be labeled as his property and seen that way. It didn't matter that they didn't know it was _him_. The fact remained that he would be again defined as someone else's and not just himself. It rankled.

Kaname caught up to Zero while he was searching in the nude for a clean-ish towel among a pile of clothing on the floor. Kaname rolled his eyes at the state of the bedroom. Even with the twice-weekly maid help Zero still found it hard to stay organized.

"Are you ashamed of me, Zero?"

Zero stopped his rummaging and straightened. He walked up to Kaname and put his hands up to cup his face.

"You know I am not. I am proud of the infamous Kaname Kuran; vampire leader extraordinaire. I wish I could have introduced you properly and watched their eyes pop out." Zero said, a slow easy grin gracing his features. Zero hastened to reassure Kaname. The incident some months ago had put a strain on their relationship. It was some time before Zero forgave Kaname and could relax around him again; not fearing each knitted brow Kaname gave him. And it was some time before Kaname felt secure enough to let Zero out of his sight in case he left him as he had threatened to do; felt secure enough to stop treating him with kid gloves and start being himself. Kaname had almost killed him and Zero had shot him – hadn't he? He remembered doing it but the sequence of events was fuzzy… It was a hard thing to live down but they had talked and talked and cried and finally they were almost back to normal, their deciding on a signal when Kaname was about to lose it and what Zero should and shouldn't do to trigger or exacerbate the problem. But the main thing in all of this was that they loved each other dearly and wanted no-one else…

Kaname laughed at the mischievous glint in Zero's eyes, inordinately pleased at this simple compliment from Zero's lips, but then stilled as he realized that and Zero's state of undress and proximity was turning him on big time. He pulled apart Zero hands and pressed against his body, moving to hook his arms around Zero's neck, his tongue snaking out to lave Zero's sensitive left ear.

"Then why all the fuss..."

"I was embarrassed. That's all…"

Zero felt himself grow against Kaname's groin. It had been a while since they had made love and Zero was feeling the effects. He lifted Kaname off the ground by grabbing him by the seat of his pants and threw him onto the bed. He climbed up onto it himself and wasting no time, plunged his tongue deep into Kaname's mouth. Kaname moaned excitedly, he too keenly feeling the pass of time with no action. His fingers snake into Zero's hair to hold his head there with one hand, while his other hand dropped lower to make Zero an offer he couldn't refuse.

Zero started making _that _noise. The one from the back of his throat that seemed to speak directly to Kaname's pleasure circuits. He writhed restlessly underneath him, arching back and closing his eyes as he tried to cope. Not quite succeeding though he rolled Zero over onto his back, taking care not to break the kiss as he ripped off his T-shirt and turned his attention to divesting himself of his jeans.

Zero broke the kiss, turning his head to one side.

"Damn Kaname. I really liked that T-shirt…"

Kaname, who had already dipped his head to other more stimulating areas, replied, "So do I. I have four others. I will show you them later…"

**WHAT WAS** wrong with him? It had been four glorious days of sex, love, sight-seeing and shopping. Any vampire would give his _fangs_ for the happiness he felt right now. But as Zero lay sleeping next to him Kaname realized he had begun to long to see _him_ again. He had pushed it out of his mind several times. They had finally recovered from those horrible days where their relationship was at its rockiest. He had told himself when Zero had finally returned home from Chairman Cross' apartment that he didn't want anything else. That his penance was to not have everything he thought he wanted… But now? God what was wrong with him? He had tried to get Zero to hurt him during sex - a scratch, a slap. He had even begged Zero to fill him again like _he_ had but Zero was disgusted. He never wanted to do that. Never. And Kaname had tried to respect that but… It had been so good. It wasn't fair to him, he thought, let Ichiru stay where he was. Nothing good could come from his associating with Ichiru on a regular basis, especially as he had wanted something in return. But Kaname's mind revisited the feeling of intense, helpless pleasure that he had experienced and in a moment of weakness moaned into Zero's hair.

"How do I call you? Ichiru, one more time. Please."

Zero stirred and opened his eyes.

"Did you say something Kaname?"

Zero looked sleepily on Kaname's agitated face and his brows knit together.

"What's wrong?"

Kaname searched Zero's face for a long moment before he smiled again to cover his disappointment.

"Nothing. I am just ready for you again. You think you could handle another round?" Kaname teased convincingly.

Zero slapped Kaname's hand away from his groin area and rolled over. The question didn't require answering. Kaname knew better than to wake him up when he had just fallen asleep for _that_. Zero was asleep again in minutes.

Kaname rose and threw on a robe and walked into the apartment's small living area, closing the door to the bedroom. He crossed the living room to the small balcony and came to rest there leaning again the railing as he looked unseeingly on the suburban sprawl of the college and the surrounding populated area from his perch on the fifth floor. Kaname's mind was elsewhere. He was being filled again and again by Ichiru as he knelt face down on the floor, his hands being held behind him so only his ruined shoulder was in contact with the floor as Ichiru roughly slammed into him, hitting that spot over and over… Kaname moaned his eyes closing as he reached inside his robe, taking himself in his hand and squeezing. He would have to wake Zero after all…

The bedroom door opened and Kaname heard the slap of bare feet across the floor. Perfect! He turned, allowing his robe to fall open exposing the quite significant problem he was having.

"Zero! How did you know I was just thinking about you?"

Zero came up to Kaname and grabbed his scrotum, squeezing until Kaname gasped from the pain.

"Liar." Ichiru said not letting up even as Kaname dropped to his knees in agony and …something else. "We both know you were thinking about me."

**KANAME** was extremely uncomfortable. Ichiru had ordered him to lie down on the small dining room table, tying his hands and feet where they dangled off the edge of the small table, to the legs. The result was that he was bent in a bow with his legs over one edge and his hands and head over another, with Kaname having a blind spot that was his groin and lower stomach. As the edge of the table bit painfully into his shoulder-blades, he wondered why Ichiru had used a thin cord to tie him. This puzzled Kaname as he was sure he could easily break them. But when he had tugged experimentally the cord bit easily into his soft flesh and he yelped in pain. Kaname quickly realized he had been effectively immobilized. He couldn't tug away his hands carelessly or he could severe a hand.

Ichiru laughed as he saw Kaname's look of concern. Surely he hadn't forgotten he could use his powers to break them? Ichiru hoped this was the case. They would have a lot more fun this way.

Ichiru went over to the stove and lit the burner, the table being in the same open plan space as the kitchen in the small apartment. Kaname listened in concern as Ichiru rummaged in drawers of the cupboards and removed several implements and laid them on the stove to heat. The smell of hot metal hit Kaname's nose and he tugged again, involuntarily, at his bonds. Blood seeped out of the wounds and dripped to the floor. What was he going to do? Kaname's apprehension increased as he listened to Ichiru leisurely turning and testing the assorted utensils. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly. He knew the rules. He was not to speak unless asked or Ichiru would leave. But what was he planning? Kaname was concerned but he was also very aroused. The feeling of helplessness and pain making him very excited. He could feel the drip of his juices against his stomach knowing he was probably almost purple in his arousal. He moaned at how silly he was being, needing to be tied to a dining room table to feel this alive, to feel this _hot._ But he pushed the feeling of absurdity away. He had been yearning for this for months.

"That's it. These are almost ready. This time I will use your fast healing to our advantage. I could spend hours doing this. I am so hot at the thought. Do you see what I mean?"

Kaname gasped as Ichiru came around the table and rubbed his arousal on his face, teasing his lips with the tip. But he pulled away as Kaname opened his mouth to receive him.

"Not yet."

He returned to the stove and in one smooth movement, took a glowing cleaver and pressed it flat side down onto Kaname's chest. Kaname jerked and screamed in pain as the sensitive flesh of his nipple and the surrounding area became a fried mass of brown and red flesh, a sizzling noise and the sickening smell filling the room. Tears came to his eyes as Ichiru kept pressing down until the cleaver sank into his skin and cooled a bit. He then ripped it off quickly taking bits of flesh with it that had stuck to it. Kaname rocked in agony. A guttural moan escaped Ichiru.

"My God! That was good! You see what you do to me?" Ichiru sighed, rubbing himself, "I want to so badly to press this into you. All of it. But not yet."

He bent and licked greedily at the charred flesh. The pain eased and it healed quickly under his attention. Ichiru then sucked and played with the healed nipple while reaching down to Kaname's slick arousal to caress it in appreciation, Kaname writhing for a whole different reason beneath him. When a loud, restless groan escaped Kaname, Ichiru immediately lifted his head and, just as quickly drove a red hot butcher knife into Kaname's stomach, just below the surface of the skin. Again Kaname erupted. Shit!! His insides were on fire! Blood oozed from his bounds to the floor as Kaname struggled, the scent of blood and seared flesh hanging heavily in the air. Ichiru kept the knife inserted until it did its damage, watching as the area reddened and turned purple, quite enjoying the sight of Kaname's pain. He was near ready to burst and noted that Kaname was in the same condition despite his cries of pain. Ichiru reached over and rubbed Kaname's engorged flesh and saw as Kaname tossed his head back and moaned at the multiple stimulations. His stomach was drenched in his fluids, he could feel it. He had never before felt so alive! His body ached for release; his hips trying to pump into Ichiru's hand. Ichiru allowed this bit of reprieve. After quickly removing the knife he dipped his head and licked Kaname's stomach at the wound and lower, lapping at the blood and fluids. Kaname started a keening noise and opened his mouth to beg when Ichiru suddenly licked the tip of his shaft. Kaname forgot himself and tried to move his hands to hold Ichiru's head there. There cords ripped through to the bone of his wrist, and Kaname screamed again.

"Hmm. That looks bad. Your skin is going to heal around the cords. They will hurt even more now. Good." Ichiru relished the thought of seeing Kaname rip away his flesh to the bone. His arousal throbbed from just the thought. He decided he needed a reward for his hard work. Walking around to Kaname's head, sticking two fingers into his mouth he pushed down, aligning his throat…

Kaname tried to cough, choking at the unexpected invasion. He tried to pull up his hands to push Ichiru away but was met by more excruciating pain. He shook his head in anguish. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. His eyes watered at the pain, his face and neck turning red from the exertion. Ichiru saw all this, trying to hold back his urge to release inside Kaname's throat, enjoying immensely Kaname attempts to protest. He did care that Kaname was choking but only because he excited the hell out of him.

Eventually Ichiru dropped the blood covered knife onto the floor and reluctantly dislodged himself from Kaname's throat. Sliding out slowly, he turned back to the stove, leaving Kaname gasping for breath and coughing violently, snot and saliva flying from his nose and mouth. His being on his back wasn't helping matters any but Ichiru wasn't in the mood to alleviate his suffering. He had one last implement there. His eyes lit up at just the sight of it. If Kuran thought he was in pain…

He took the glowing implement around the table to let Kaname see it, getting the desired response of trepidation from Kaname's eyes.

"What…?" Kaname managed, his throat and respiratory tract quickly recovering.

"Silence!"

Ichiru took the red hot, long, ice pick and touched the tip to Kaname's chin then pulled it along Kaname's length to his stomach, then down one leg, his fingers trailing the tip in a soothing motion. Kaname visibly relaxed. That wasn't so bad. He had though he would stick it in his eye or something…

Kaname tried in vain to lift his head. What was he doing? Ichiru had parted his legs and was trailing the ice-pick up the insides of his thighs. Kaname's eyes lolled back in his head as he felt Ichiru's hands on his scrotum. He was going to burst. He was dying to take over and push himself deep into Ichiru. He cried out again in the agony of the pleasure that surged through him. He would do anything. Anything. If only Ichiru would take him into his mouth...

Ichiru bent as if to do so and Kaname released a sigh and waited. Then it happened. Ichiru forced the ice-pick through Kaname's scrotum and into the table. Kaname screamed. The flesh on one of his hands gave away as Kaname pulled it free to remove the hot ice-pick from his jewels. The pain was intense. And he was crazy from it, not feeling at all his ruined wrist as he smacked at Ichiru, blind at he was from the pain. Ichiru moved away out of Kaname's reach and laughed.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Don't move. Don't speak." Ichiru was icy calm again.

"The hell with you! Untie me!"

Ichiru smiled and caught Kaname's hand. He then dipped his head and plunged the entire length of Kaname into his throat sucking hard as he pulled out and then plunged again. Kaname fell back onto the table and arched crazily letting loose a loud whining noise from his throat as the pain and pleasure melted into something that threatened to melt his brain matter. He became demanding again but for a different release, his hand sinking into Ichiru's hair to hold him there as he felt his entire being start to shake as he approached the edge. Ichiru sensing this, smacked Kaname bloodied hand away and lifted his head, moving away. Kaname growled in frustration looking up at Ichiru with pleading eyes so dark with arousal it seem as if he was possessed. Ichiru looked back at him coldly. He had Kuran where he wanted him.

"I have a treat for you but you have to be good. I want to tie your hand again."

Kaname moaned but didn't fight as Ichiru again bound his wrist. He looked up in utter submission at what lay ahead. He wanted it. He wanted it all. Ichiru rewarded him by rubbing his hands along the length of Kaname's chest and stomach.

"Very good. I promise what happens next will blow your mind."

Ichiru turned back to the stove. And picked up the ice-pick he had replaced there. He mounted the table careful to hide it from Kaname, straddling him so that his bum rubbed against Kaname's sensitive tip.

"You've always wanted to do this. I know." Ichiru said as he reached behind and spreading himself, stroked Kaname's copiously leaking tip over and over across his ring, making the pure-blood pant in ecstasy.

"No! Don't… UUUHHHHH!!"

Kaname moaned his head going back, his eyes rolling around in his head. He was torn. How could he do it? Zero wouldn't have let him. He knew this, but he wanted to fill him. Wanted to feel that connection to him. Ichiru's heat and his muscles tightening around him in pleasure. It wasn't Zero but Kaname didn't care. He needed it like he needed blood and in his weakened state Zero's wishes flew out the window at the more basic need. Zero wouldn't know. He didn't have to know…

Kaname lifted his hips again and Ichiru pulled away. He smiled. There would be no more objections. But just to make it memorable it needed one thing…

Kaname screamed as Ichiru suddenly turned and plunged the hot ice-pick into the tip of his shaft forcing it down the entire length. The table rocked as Kaname fought desperately to cope with an indescribable pain that seemed to shoot through every single nerve in his body. The table collapsed plunging them both onto the ground, Ichiru flattening onto Kaname's chest in his landing but he recovered quickly, while Kaname was stunned by the impact and the feel of the splinters in his back from the ruined table. As Kaname was about to knock Ichiru senseless and remove the offending article, Ichiru did so and plunged back onto Kaname burying him to the hilt in one move, quickly pumping onto him in long, fluid, confident strokes, bring his head right out to his tight ring before plunging him in again. Ichiru closed his eyes, ignoring Kaname, beginning to tremble as he lost himself in his own pleasure, angling backwards with his lithe, flexible body so he could hit his core in _just_ the right way. Oh God. _Oh God!! _

Kaname froze with his hands in the air, torn between his earlier urge to kill and the sweetest sensation of feeling and seeing Ichiru pumping and rocking on his throbbing member, shuddering in obvious enjoyment. He was so hot!! It was better than Kaname ever imagined. He was like hot velvet, hugging every inch. And when he squeezed in response to his pleasure, Kaname _shook_. Soon his hands moved to Ichiru's waist but not to pull him off. Far from it. Instead he held him there as wave after wave of pain and pleasure shot through his own body, intensifying as Ichiru threw his head back and bellowed at his obvious enjoyment, reaching down to rub himself frantically as he neared the brink, Kaname quickly tumbling after him…

**IT WAS** some time before either of them moved from the debris that was the dining room table. Kaname had shattered it with his mind in order to free himself. The splinters had dug into his skin as Ichiru had milked over and over again… But he didn't care. Again he felt totally satisfied; his sweat clad body coming down from a series of intense orgasms that he never thought he could feel, his body quaking with each one. In the last one he had grabbed Ichiru and pulled him into an embrace as they had reached it together. So now they lay as they had fallen, panting as the feeling returned to their extremities.

Ichiru lifted himself off first and stood; Kaname reluctantly letting him go. He mentally kicked himself at the feeling of deprivation he got went Ichiru walked away towards the bathroom. _It isn't Zero! Stop this! It is just sex. _But still he felt it: this urge to please and completely belong to him; to follow him… anywhere. Kaname raised one trembling hand and ran it through his hair. He could feel himself being pulled towards a place he shouldn't go; succumbing to an addiction that could only ruin himself and Zero. In his satiety he vowed never to do this again. Ichiru was well and truly out of his system now. He tried to believe this resolution as he rolled to stand, wincing as he felt the bite of the embedded cords in his wrists and ankles, the sting of the wooden splinters. Using his power he snapped them in two and pulled them from his skin. Oh how they burned like hell. In hindsight, in his sobriety, he couldn't believe the lengths he would go to for something as simple as pleasure. He tossed the cords to one side, grateful Zero didn't see this mess… Zero! Was Ichiru still in control?

Kaname whipped around to see Ichiru calmly grinning at him from the entry way, propped leisurely against one wall as he watched the play of emotions across Kaname's face. It seems the little pure-blood has come to a resolution about him. But Ichiru wasn't worried. The fact was that they both knew Ichiru had something that Kaname desperately wanted. His unique position as the one Kaname was bonded to, his like-mindedness and his having such a good knowledge of pure-bloods made him indispensable where Kaname's pleasure was concerned. However it wasn't enough of an advantage to get what he wanted. He needed to be indispensable to _Kaname_. That would take some time. However time was something Ichiru had plenty of. He turned away from Kaname and walked towards the bedroom, casually throwing over his shoulder,

"I am going back to bed. I'll see you next time."

"Wait!"

"What is it? I am tired."

"Are you…okay?"

Ichiru was startled by the question. He searched Kaname's face for his meaning. Despite himself he was somehow extremely touched by the concern Kaname was showing. But then it dawned on him. He laughed bitterly. He had mistaken concern for Zero's well-being as concern for his own.

"Yeah. _Zero's body_ is fine. So no, there won't be any evidence of your indiscretion." Ichiru turned away again and marched towards the bedroom. He was somehow inordinately angry and…hurt. He growled in frustration. He would destroy them both. He had sworn this over Shizuka's lifeless body. He just had to stay focused. The embrace earlier meant nothing, and his feelings then were just a result of the bond. He could handle this. The last thing he would do is feel anything for Shizuka's _murderer_. Ichiru took strength from this thought and drifted off to sleep, ignoring the sounds of Kaname cleaning the kitchen and the feel of hot tears rolling down his cheek.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Hino-sensei who created "Vampire Knight"._


	3. Chapter 3

Mature Kink Part III: The Price

_by lightpathetic_

"**KURAN-SAMA**, Please allow me to present to you Senora Maria Conchita Vasconselles Despana, the High Delegate for Argentina."

"Mucho gusto en conocerle, Senora Vasconselles."

Maria winced as if Kaname was butchering the language unforgivably, even though he had been practicing numerous phrases with the interpreter until he had said them to perfection. He was ashamed that he had never gotten around to Spanish even though he spoke four languages fluently and without accents. However he had put off Spanish until later and was now regretting it. It was not like there was a hurry, considering how long he expected to live. His mother had moved on to obscure dead languages just before her death, having run out of active ones and was mastering something Inuit when she died in her mid five hundreds – only Kaname's father knew how old she really was. So with this legacy Kaname was well ashamed to have this engagement sprung on him without knowing more than a few courtesy phrases in Spanish. He vowed he would start it properly when they returned home.

"Please, Kuran-sama, there is no need to speak to me in Spanish. I know Japanese and English very well if you prefer to use either one." Maria said in flawless Japanese, barely hiding a smirk as they both knew she has pushed Kaname onto the back foot already and was fully intending to hold the position.

"If it pleases you Senora Vasconselles…"

"It does. Now what is the problem you have with the little boats we have in harbour in the United States…?"

Kaname forced himself to show no irritation as he waited for her to sit before they discussed the rather large problem that threatened to become an international incident. He turned and motioned for Zero to amuse himself – which probably meant raid the buffet table he was currently looking at with undisguised lust, and then explore the ranch. As Zero indeed made a beeline for the food, Kaname briefly followed him with his eyes, unaware of the tender look he gave to his very significant other.

Maria caught this look though and really looked at the person she had just assumed was a servant or slave – and hence totally insignificant – for the first time. He looked familiar to her, the distinctive blond hair triggering something in her… She would have to see his face she decided, but annoyingly the servant kept his head lowered with his hair falling onto his face. And when he turned towards her he kept his face turned. As if avoiding…

"Where did you pick up that delightful little crumb, Kuran-sama?"

Kaname smiled as if she had just paid him a compliment and moved on to the topic they were here to discuss. He was used to interest in his beautiful "pet" when he traveled and had learned to weather the inquiries without saying too much. It was either that or leave Zero behind and he didn't want that. He hated traveling without him and now that the college was on summer break, they could both relax and enjoy the various climes Kaname 

took them to. Just seeing Zero's face when he saw something new always made it more interesting to Kaname even though he had been there several times before. As for instance at this ranch, Kaname knew that Zero would enjoy the prized horses that were stabled there and he would be treated to excited discussions later, only sorry he had to be dealing with this notoriously stubborn woman instead of experiencing it with him. He consoled himself that they could have a horseback ride later before they left for the United States.

Maria however never stopped looking at Zero until he left to go exploring. When he did she turned her full attention to completely foiling Kaname's efforts in talking her into relenting on her stand on the issue. She was so adamant that Kaname even allowed himself a rare show of exasperation two hours into the talks, getting to his feet. He excused himself and walked onto a nearby balcony to look at the view, leaving the others to quickly suggest a break for a half an hour. He wanted Zero. He was so wound up. He located him and "sustained" the location until he knew that Zero got the message and headed back to the main mansion. It was a signal they had developed after Zero had let it be known that he could feel when he was being located. So now Kaname could demand he come without going to find him. Yes, Zero is well pissed that he opened his big mouth to complain about that side effect…

Maria was certainly enjoying herself. She had no intention of doing what these people were asking of her. She was in the mood to show them what she was capable of and she wasn't backing down. They would take her seriously in the future. Her shipping interests were very significant but these young people thought they could just take her for granted. Well her chance came and she took it. See how they liked it what with the oil prices being as they are…

Maria turned as Zero walked into the room and headed towards the balcony. She knew that was him, even though he was so different. It could be another false alarm. He didn't behave like that person. But his scent was so similar… She had been fixated on that one night that Shizuka had allowed her with him in exchange for a big favour for so long now. What a night! He was so…talented! Maria crossed her legs as her core began to ache as it always did at the memory. She would give so much just to have it again. Damn! He kept hiding his face! Maria stood and walked around the table.

"You! Come here!"

Zero ignored her, pretending he hadn't heard. He was not in the mood for a game. He was in the middle of a very interesting conversation with a stable hand about a prize jumping horse when he felt Kaname "call" him. He dearly hoped he was near _death_ or something...

Maria was appalled at the nerve of him. He would have to have heard her. Her mood darkened considerably and very noticeably to the vampires around her. Even Kaname turned and walked off the balcony to see what was up. Zero kept going, however, frowning as he saw Kaname looking quite healthy… Then he was no longer in control of his body. Before he knew it he was standing in front of a very irritated female pure-blood, who was considering vapourising him just for the impertinence and would have too if it wasn't for the fact that it could be _him. _With hands that almost trembled she reached out to his face to remove the hair. Suddenly Maria gasped and stepped back as if she was stung. A fine blade was produced at Zero's neck.



"Stop!" Kaname fought to keep the panic away from his voice. He was so stunned by what Maria had done that he delayed in protesting at her audacity. He marched towards the gathering group his voice effectively parting the crowd as he approached.

"Put that sword away. Vasconselles-sama what is the meaning of this…"

"It's alright Kuran-sama," Maria said oddly holding Zero's gaze long after she had released him, as if something in his eyes held _her_. "I…I just wanted to meet your crumb. W..Why don't we call it a night? I am no-where near as young as I used to be and I don't think we are getting anywhere. We will resume tomorrow."

Then Maria suddenly turned and left the room, her many attendants running after her, leaving everyone to look at each other and remark in amazement. All except Kaname who just looked at Zero, wondering what it was that caused _the_ Maria Vasconselles Despana to rush from the room like that. Zero stayed where he was looking after Maria. Unmoving. It was not until Kaname touched him on the shoulder did he turn.

"Kaname! Sorry about that. Did you want to see me?"

**KANAME ROLLED** over, coming awake enough to notice that they had parted from each other during their sleep. He wriggled again, searching sleepily for Zero so he could roll him onto his back and install himself on Zero's chest. And found nothing. Kaname groaned in frustration. He felt like snuggling especially after that weird episode last night. But Zero was still used to sleeping during the night so it was wasn't odd to find that he was probably up and taking a walk or getting a snack or watching t.v… Kaname had long accepted this behaviour as Zero wasn't going to change and it was equally hellish for him to be awake in the day everyday…

Kaname came fully awake. The door to the bedroom had just opened and closed and Zero was back. Kaname would have just assumed he had gone for a walk except that there was a foreign scent on him that spoke volumes about what he had been doing. Kaname stayed still however as Zero came into the bedroom and headed to the wardrobe for some clothes before heading to the shower, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake him. He never made it however, looking up to see Kaname blocking the door to the luxurious en suite, evidently thwarting his plan to wash away the evidence before Kaname awoke.

"Kaname! I am just… going to take a leeettle shower…"

"Don't "Kaname" me, Ichiru. I'd know you anywhere. Zero would know better than to come back here drunk and stinking of a woman."

Ichiru laughed, obviously not afraid of the dark mood Kaname was in. He didn't care. He had had fun. It was damned good screwing a woman for a change. Sooo good. Ichiru stroked himself remembering…

"Yes I know. My boring brother wouldn't dare take a step out of bounds where you are concerned. I on the other hand am pleased to have a back-bone. Now if you don't want the scent of "a woman" in your bed you had better let me through…"



Ichiru's words were cut off by a slap that sent him flying onto the ground. Before he could recover Kaname was on top of him grabbing him by the neck. He eyes glowed with his barely controlled intent to kill.

"Where were you? Answer me!"

"As if you don't know! Get off of me! If you don't take your murdering hands off me I will let Zero know everything! You hear me? Everything!"

"You wouldn't dare! That secret is the only thing keeping you alive."

"Please. I know you researched it. I go, Zero goes. It is my body after all. But even so you don't want me gone do you? I bet a part of you desperately wants to know what I did to Mari..."

Kaname slapped him again. Hard. Ichiru's head twisted frighteningly like a rag doll. He stilled for a moment then groaned. In pleasure, as he healed quickly. The meal from Maria probably saved his life. But oh the pain then the sensation as it went away. He liked it. He was sure Kaname was aware of just how much he liked it too considering where he was sitting…

"Hit me again. Hit me and I will show you just what I did."

Kaname stood and back away.

"Shut up and give me Zero now, you sick bastard…"

Ichiru laughed.

"That is rich coming from you! You like how sick and twisted I am. You think I don't know how you look at Zero sometimes? How you try to get him to do what I do to you? You miss me so desperately sometimes you ache and can't stand for Zero to touch you. You want a firmer hand don't you Kaname? You long for me to show up and take the decision away from you so you can pretend to your conscience that you tried to be faithful. What a piece of work you are. You are more twisted than I am!

"But, you see, the next time you want me you are going to have to beg. I am going to help you to be at least honest with yourself."

Ichiru stood and headed for the shower stall again. Kaname was stunned by the words not reacting right away. It was true. It was all true. Sometimes he wanted to see Ichiru. Needed the game they played. It frustrated him no end this obsession he was developing, despite the fact that he had tried to ignore it. But… he was so close. Always _there_. It was not like he could walk away and try to cut himself off. He was there every time he was with Zero, and he knew it. Just knowing that furthered the ache. Made him restless. Kaname closed his eyes as he remembered there last time together those months ago, as he had done every day since then. Did he have that look in his eye sometimes that Maria had? Did Zero see it?

The sound of the shower jerked Kaname from his reverie. He still won't stand for this, though. He won't stand for Ichiru disrespecting him like this. It was one thing where pleasure was concerned, but to go and sleep with another…



"Ichiru. We are not done here." Kaname said going after Ichiru and reaching to turn him around, "I will not stand for this! Regardless of how I feel about… the situation, I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect of me and Ze…"

"On second thoughts I think I will show you."

Ichiru had already removed his shirt, leaving only a pair of black slacks that were belted at the waist with a heavy strap leading to a large exaggerated silver buckle. Under Kaname's scrutiny he reached down and removed the belt by the buckle.

"If you think you can distract me like this you are sadly mistaken, especially reeking of that bitch as you do. I _swear_ if you touch me I will knock you senseless."

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Hit me."

"Ichiru…" This was insane. _He _was insane. "Send Zero out this instant."

"I can't. I am too keyed up. Relax me, Kaname. Hit me. Fuck the shit out of me."

Kaname turned to go. There was no talking to him and if he kept on like that Kaname really would kill him. He decided he needed a walk. Now. Ichiru however had other ideas.

Suddenly the belt strap was expertly wound around Kaname's waist and Ichiru pulled them together. Quickly drawing in the belt again he whacked it buckle side across Kaname's face drawing blood instantly, inciting Kaname's anger. Kaname's eyes flashed with rage as he let loose a swing, but Ichiru caught it in the belt and, moving swiftly, twisted and kicked behind Kaname's knees so that they ended up on the floor, Ichiru holding one of Kaname's arms in a vice like grip with the belt; Kaname kneeling face down on the cold, wet tile. The indignity was too much. Kaname growled in fury.

"That's it. That's it." Ichiru whispered, his lips teasing Kaname's ear, "And you should see how I rode her too. So wet and _tight_. She is such a tigress when aroused. I wish you could have seen how she marked me over and over with her nails..."

Well, Ichiru didn't get too much further, as he was sent flying. Across the bathroom, smashing into the wall with a crunch as a wooden cabinet gave away, then falling to the floor with a thud. Ichiru rolled over, his eyes closed as he stifled a moan. He was astounded by how alive and aroused he felt. His breaths came in pants as he threatened to burst his trousers. No wonder they liked this… Kaname was on top of him again.

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you…!!" Kaname screamed, almost purple with rage.

"You should have seen how far apart I had her legs as I buried myself again and again inside her, my hands on her breasts. We were all over each other, inside each other. I was _neve_r more excited…"



The bathroom reverberated with the punches Kaname covered Ichiru's upper body with before throwing him again against the bathroom door. The door gave away and Ichiru finally came to rest at the foot of the bed. His insides were on fire. His head throbbed from the abuse… and he felt like he would burst at any moment. He knew Kaname was also enjoying himself. Despite his rage he knew that sadistic streak in him was being satisfied big time, and he smiled in satisfaction as he saw the glowing eyes of Kaname Kuran as he exited the en suite and walked slowly towards where Ichiru lay prone on the floor, savouring the taste of the blood that he had beaten out of him on his hands. He grabbed Ichiru by the hair and pulled his excruciatingly taxed body to his feet and then up in the air fascinated by the look of pain on Ichiru's face as his hair pulled and his body stretched in areas that were sorely aching. Kaname's claws grew out and his fangs poked through his lips as he took in the sight if Ichiru moaning as pain shot through him. Despite this Ichiru looked Kaname in the eye. He was unafraid. He knew what was coming and didn't flinch. Kaname expected to be disappointed by this but Ichiru's being so accepting was even more of a turn on. His eyes lidded as the euphoria threatened to overtake him, his body was alive at the prospect of the willing victim.

"Wait! Throw me on the bed and take me. I am desperate for you Kaname. Please before you do anything else. I want to feel you inside me. Please." Ichiru begged, reaching across the small distance between them to remind Kaname of this alternative before his head was ripped off. Kaname gasped as Ichiru's hand found him inside his blood-speckled pajama bottom and squeezed…

**KANAME COLLASPED** panting on top of Ichiru as the final orgasm shot through him. He didn't think he could feel anything but where Ichiru muscles gleefully clenched onto him still milking as he lay completely exhausted and satiated on him. Kaname groaned into Ichiru hair, enjoying the scent and closeness with sleep threatening to take him, not wanting to move from where he was joined to this person. Ichiru seemed to be equally out of it. He was sore but also reeling from some of the most intense pleasure he had even experienced. He was actually hoarse from the yelling he did in order to cope. And Kaname was an animal! He probably pumped into him for over an hour. Ichiru didn't think he wanted to live past this moment. If Kaname killed him now it would be a blessing. Unconsciously Ichiru turned towards Kaname's face and body, enjoying the connection and the feel of Kaname's breath on his hair; the warmth of his body, as he lay panting. He groaned when Kaname eventually moved to run the palm of his hand up Ichiru's back, his neck and into his hair pulling it away from his face as he had done so many times with Zero. Ichiru opened his eyes, too lethargic to do anything else. But the thought hit him, the clarity shoving into his skull like a rusty nail. He liked Kaname's touch. Too much. The urge to worship that loving caress overtook him and… it sickened him. He started to push roughly at Kaname.

"Get off of me. You got what you wanted. We're done here."

"Ichiru. Wait. Let me …" Kaname said as he fought Ichiru's suddenly frantic attempt to break their connection. Kaname resisted it, not being able to handle being apart from him at just this moment. Just five more minutes, Kaname wanted to beg. Or ten. Just let me stay here…

"No! Get away from me! I want a shower. I _stink_ of you." Ichiru spat, still struggling.

Kaname ignored the intentional attempt to rile him. Instead he pressed Ichiru onto the bed face down and held him there. Ichiru growled in frustration.



"I want to know about you and Maria Vasconselles."

"I told you about it…"

"Not those sordid details. I want to know why she reacted to you like that. I know you came out at the meeting…"

Kaname was just looking for some leverage on Maria? The cold bastard. Ichiru held on to this thought as a drowning man would clutch at a straw. The comforting hate swelled in his chest again as he tried in vain to move from under Kaname. Kaname pressed down again, easily dissuading Ichiru that there was any chance of escape before he was ready to let him go. But he also found himself railing a finger in patterns along Ichiru's back, near his spine, knowing how sensitive it was for Zero…

"Stop that…" _No! Please…_

"Answer me."

"I met her before. With Shizuka. They knew…each other." How was it possible? Just the tip of Kaname's finger was doing all sorts of things to his insides… He unconsciously clenched his muscles and felt that Kaname was getting ready again. Oh God…

"What were they to each other?"

"Just friends. She… housed us for a bit during the exiiiile." Ichiru started to lose control of his breathing. The fingertip was getting progressively lower and it was systematically destroying his sanity. Ichiru dropped his head to the mattress and let loose a long moan as Kaname found an area on the left side near the spine that he strummed for a while to devastating effect. Ichiru clenched again in response, as his body flooded with achingly sweet pleasure. Kaname was like a rock. But his voice didn't change.

"What else?"

"No…nothing."

"Nothing? I don't… believe you." Kaname turned his finger over and raked his nail along _that_ part. Slowly. While he pretended to shift, but the effect was that his arousal moved inside Ichiru at the same time. Ichiru cried into the mattress. Kaname was disappointed. Usually after he did that to _that_ spot Zero would attack him. Ichiru was just a little stronger…

"I _swear. _If there was anything else they didn't tell me. But I wasn't all that interested either. I was with Shizuka. That was all that mattered. Now screw me or stop that. _Please."_

"Not yet. One other question." Kaname continued his downward path. There was an area at the base of his spine that definitely got results.

"Why did Maria react that way to you?"

Ichiru cried out and bite the mattress, his breathing totally wild as he fought to cope.



"St…Stop! I will bring out Zero so you can continue. Just stop so I can concentrate."

"Don't you _dare_. Answer me."

"Alright! Shizuka gave me to her in payment. Probably for lodging, but I don't really know. I only slept with her once but I guess I left an impression. But you know what I am talking about don't you? All pure-bloods seem to appreciate a sadistically creative mind. I don't think you will have to worry about her at the meeting tomorrow. I told her I would _really_ appreciate it if she helped you out…"

At this Kaname surprised even himself by pulling out and standing up. He couldn't handle it. The thought of Ichiru with someone else… He wanted to kill her. The urge was overwhelming. He crossed to the window and looked out at the setting sun and breathed deeply to catch his breath. Before, he had been angry at Ichiru's disrespecting him and Zero. Now, he wanted to own Ichiru body and soul. He hated that Maria filled his thoughts. Why was he feeling like this? Why should he care what Ichiru thought? Zero. He needed to think about Zero…

Kaname turned as he heard Ichiru get up and go to the shower. He walked through the debris of the ruined door and into the bathroom as well, just as Ichiru stepped in and thanked heaven that he had only gotten as far as the cold water tap before they got into it. The tiles were slippery from blood and water as Kaname carefully stepped into the shower behind Ichiru. Ichiru whipped around as Kaname touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Get out! He's not back yet..."

"What do you want?"

"I told you…."

"I mean before, when you said there was a price. What do you want?"

Ichiru's eyes narrowed slyly, fighting the urge to holler. Not… yet.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But I am not ready to tell you."

"Ichiru…" _Don't do this,_ something inside Kaname was shouting, _don't do this!_ But Kaname pushed it away. His fist clenched where it leaned against the tile, an unconsciously possessive gesture as he cordoned off Ichiru from the world. He was _hi_s. His alone.

"I want you. I want more of you. I want all of you. I will give you anything in my power. Just…look only to me. No-one else."

Ichiru looked at Kaname intently. He could tell this was very hard for him to say, considering how much he adored Zero. Ichiru knew he should be celebrating. This was what he'd wanted! So why did he feel so hesitant?

"Anything? Anything at all?"

"In my power. Yes."



"Fine. I want Zero's life."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am indebted to "Vampire Knight"._


	4. Chapter 4

Mature Kink IV: The Truce

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO LAY** back on the plush, leather car seat as they made their way to the airport. He was enjoying the vistas Argentina had to offer before they had to leave it. He felt so at ease with Kaname's head on his shoulder, absently stroking the scruff of his neck as he liked it so he would relax. He was so agitated lately. Even Maria Vasconselles' complete reversal of her obstinate position did nothing for his mood. He had looked thunderously angry as they all congratulated him on his stunning achievement, with Zero getting the brunt of some bad humour the entire day. He wondered if the workload was getting to Kaname and if they should take a break from their travel schedule. Find some beautiful island and vacation there, just swimming and watching bikini clad women while sipping chocolate milkshakes until they were legless. If he suggested it Kaname would organize it. He just had to say the word. Maybe Barbados this time…

But it would only be a temporary fix. On some level Zero knew that. They needed to talk seriously about what was bothering him. He would always change the subject or reassure Zero that nothing was wrong when something obviously was. Zero wondered if Kaname was becoming bored with him. But that didn't jibe with how he had held onto him last night as they has fallen to sleep. Almost desperately. Like if he let go he would lose him. And how he made sure they were together during the day not even allowing Zero to go horseback riding by himself. Not to mention the watchful stares when he thought Zero didn't notice. It was as if Kaname was protecting him from something or closely monitoring him. But why? Unless…

"Kaname?"

"Hmmm?"

Kaname wasn't aware of anything or anybody when he was being rubbed like that. Each movement sent a thrill of soothing pleasure through his body, like the most expert massage. All he wanted to do was sleep. He shifted so his nose was touching Zero's neck, as this was more comfortable, and brought up his left hand to push Zero's fingers a little higher, and then settled to fall asleep. Whatever Zero was saying couldn't possibly be more important than this…

Zero dropped his hand though and turned to his left, letting Kaname body drop to backrest. He lifted his right hand again but this time he slapped Kaname peremptorily on the face. Kaname groaned as if he was in the worst kind of unbearable pain and opened his eyes. But seeing the look on Zero's face made him sit up and try to pay attention. That unrepentant look meant a serious discussion was coming up. Kaname shook his head to clear the cobwebs of lethargy, knowing he would need his wits about him to handle the subject matter. Which considering the mood Ichiru was in when they last spoke could be anything…

"Okay. Okay. What is it?"

"That's what I would like to know. I want to know what is bothering you and I won't be fobbed off again."

"Bothering me? Nothing is…"



"Stop the car."

"What?! Zero! What are you doing?!"

The limousine screeched to a halt as the door opened mid-motion and Zero attempted to disembark. Once it stopped, though, Zero got out, slammed the door and proceeded to jump a nearby fence and walk up the hill. He was furious. It was obvious that Ichiru had resurfaced and Kaname wasn't going to tell him. That would explain everything: the wary looks; his watching him closely; the evasive answers. They had sworn they would handle it together. And yet Kaname was keeping it a secret from him. Zero was pissed.

Zero hardly blinked when Kaname appeared in front of him.

"How long have you known?" Zero asked calmly. Too calmly.

Kaname was in all sorts of tortures. Known what? Did he know everything? Maybe not. He was still talking to him. Was it just suspicion? Or were they facts that Ichiru had allowed Zero to see? Dammit this was excruciating…

"Known what?"

Zero growled in intense anger. He shoved Kaname aside and began walking again. He had some money on him. He would call a cab or pay the next ranchero to take him to the airport for a _separate_ flight. The guilt was all over his face. Kaname was sorely testing him…

"Zero! Zero…" Kaname had had enough of this. Zero was being unreasonable. How was he to know what was bothering Zero? It could be anything! Kaname knew better than to show his hand this early. Kaname "stopped" him and made him wait as he caught up. Zero could forget sometimes who he was playing with. If he thought that Kaname was going to chase him all over the Argentine countryside he was mistaken. It wouldn't put Zero in any better a mood but at least they could talk.

"Zero. Just. Tell. Me. What. Is. The. Matter." Kaname managed through gritted teeth. He could hear the driver's mirth as he talked on the phone and even if he didn't speak Spanish he knew the words "lovers' spat" in any language. It didn't help his own mood.

"Let go of me."

"No. We are getting back in the car in the next five minutes. It will be after we talk or before, but it will certainly happen, whether it is under your steam or mine…"

"Ichiru has come out again hasn't he? And you have seen him and refused to tell me. I think you are a low, common, son of a bitch."

"Zero…"

"He is my problem too! There I am blithely about my business when I could be a danger to you and other people, and you didn't tell me! You have no idea how betrayed I feel!"

"Zero. It's okay. We are fine. Don't worry about it." Kaname walked forward and cupped Zero's face, keeping his "hold" so he wouldn't pull away. He was near desperate from relief. 

It was suspicion not information. Ichiru hadn't let him know anything. Yet. Kaname was grateful for the time being though. He needed to think of a way to resolve this situation soon. It was tearing them both apart. But how? There was no way to get rid of Ichiru and even if there was… Kaname sighed. He liked that part of Zero. He didn't want it to go away. Just thinking of what lay beneath the surface made him so… hot sometimes. Kaname was almost certain Ichiru wasn't that much of a danger to Zero. If he was, he would have fulfilled it by now given how easily he could to take over when it suited him. But Kaname hadn't liked their last conversation. Ichiru had laughed at the look on Kaname's face when he had said the price, as if it was another of his cruel jokes, but then had turned away to continue showering quietly ignoring Kaname as Kaname swore that he would never do that. But Kaname had been serious about keeping him. He had been serious about doing all in his power to do so. Kaname was sure Ichiru could be persuaded to tolerate the status quo. It was totally unfair to both of them he knew, as he looked into Zero's furious eyes, but Kaname consoled himself with the belief that as Zero was that much more indispensable to him his love could only grow as a result. _I cherish you so much more now, Zero. Isn't that enough?_

"'Don't worry?' you say. Then if there was nothing to worry about why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would have distressed you needlessly. I mean, look at you now!"

"Don't you dare use that against me! I am upset because you didn't tell me! You broke your promise to me, Kaname. You should have made me aware of what was happening to my own body. I can't trust you, even with that. You sicken me."

"Zero. You are over-reacting. Nothing happened! He is not dangerous anymore."

"So you say. But I can't believe you now, can I? Let me go!"

"Zero. Please trust me in this. Everything is under control. You don't have to worry. It was a few times. That's all. Hardly worth mentioning. I didn't see the point in telling you because there was nothing you could do and it would only frustrate you. And I was scared Zero. Scared you would try and leave me again to …protect…me…" Kaname faltered and grabbed Zero in an embrace, allowing the emotion to take hold of him at this thought. He cried freely, releasing Zero as he sobbed into his neck. It was only a matter of time… There it was. Strong arms came up and surrounded him, pushing under his jacket to hold him tightly.

"Kaname. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know this must be hard on you too. Stop crying. I am sure everything is okay. My worst fear was that I would harm you again but it wasn't realized, so I suppose I was worried for nothing. But Kaname," Zero said pushing at the bawling pure-blood so he could look him in the eye and cup his face so he wouldn't turn away, "you have got to let me know when it happens and what happens. Be completely honest with me. I hate that you are shouldering this by yourself. I can tell when you are afraid or worried, and it eats at me. You have got to promise or I really will take matters into my own hands."

"No! Don't! I promise. I promise."

"Okay. Now stop blubbering. It is so embarrassing. I swear I am going to take a picture and send it to your business associates…"



Zero was silenced by a salty kiss that instantly made him legless, which suited Kaname as he picked him up and started to walk back towards the car. Zero fought to get down as he turned to see that the escort had turned back and they had all gathered around the limousine to watch the drama unfold. Some had cheered as Kaname lifted Zero. Zero hid his face in embarrassment as they approached the car but Kaname held their gaze daring them to say one word. Still smiling they went back to their respective vehicles as Kaname and Zero, after settling in their seats, embarked on their journey to the airport once more.

**KANAME MOVED** over to his previous position on Zero's shoulder, again lifting Zero's hand to his nape in a silent command to carry on. He sighed as Zero resumed his stroking motion and nestled in for a nap. This was the life. Zero's warmth and scent coupled with those magical fingers of his. Kaname relaxed totally and started to doze…

"What the…!"

Kaname gritted his teeth to stop from screaming aloud as the pain shot through his entire body. Grey eyes bored into his own as he raised his head to see what the hell was the matter. He put a hand behind his head to remove the fingers that had sunk into his nape's sensitive flesh.

"That was some performance. I couldn't wait to congratulate you." Ichiru smirked as he pulled the skin away from Kaname's skull. Kaname took in a gasp and "took over", forcing him to let go.

When Ichiru had control again he licked the blood from his fingers, nonchalantly, at if he had just gotten a bit of sauce on his hands, but when he noticed the driver staring he smiled evilly enjoying the position Kaname was being put in. Only then did Kaname notice the partition was down and rolled it up, ignoring the disappointed look of the driver. He would have to tell the others that he lost the bet…

"So you have everything under control, huh. I got so pissed on his behalf. Zero doesn't know the half of the cretin he is involved with."

"Don't try to tell me you concerned for his welfare, Ichiru." Kaname's flesh was already healed but his suit and hair were bloody. He'd have to change before they got to the airport.

"Oh I am not. What pisses me off is the fact that you think you can manipulate me as easily. You had a chance to tell him everything. But you didn't. You are still scheming to keep us both..."

"I told you this. Zero's death is out of the question. I am sure we can come to an arrangement that would suit us all considerably…"

"I told you my price. You rejected the offer. There is nothing more to be said. If you think I am going to assist you in a sordid ménage a trois with my brother you are sadly mistaken. You are my enemy Kuran. And as sure as I live and breathe you both are going to pay for what you did to me and Shizuka…"



Ichiru was cut off as a hand delved into his hair and pulled his head back painfully. His head was held in this awkward position as he felt Kaname's lips on his ear.

"Don't underestimate _me_, Ichiru. I will not play these games with you. I can easily erase your memory so you have no idea that you were even born, let alone are a part of your brother's body. And it is _his_ body as I only _allow_ you to live because of him. You pull a stunt like this again and I will see to it, despite my other pleasure loving nature that my sadistic one makes sure you are completely erased without a trace. I will only warn you once."

"Who do you think you are bluffing? I know Zero's memory would go as well as mine. There is no way you can differentiate between the two."

"Yes it will be a shame, won't it? I guess I will just have a beautiful willing doll but I may get over the disappointment, for other attributes of such a situation. Don't tempt me."

Kaname held onto Ichiru's head for a while until he was certain he had gotten his point across. Then he released him, turning in his seat, allowing an exasperated sigh to escape him. Why did Ichiru insist on pushing his buttons like this? What other options did he have? You would think the smart thing to do would be to accept the situation and move on. Was it so intolerable to him to be his companion? He knew Ichiru enjoyed their times together. Kaname was certain of this, remembering the times they drove each other over the edge and beyond it. Kaname had thrown himself into the bargain. All he was, in exchange for Ichiru's loyalty at least. Ichiru could have anything. Anything. Within reason. But yet he spat in his face. Why? Because of Shizuka?

"Ichiru. There must be a way to come to some sort of truce. I don't want to harm either of you and I know you are not bored being with me. In fact what would you do? There are very few pure bloods left and you obviously have a unique affinity and understanding of us. I believe you would rather be here than out in the human world. If this is about Shizuka perhaps we should talk…"

"No! Never! If you expect me to open up to you of all people about that, you have another think coming. I may have to suffer your presence and your claim on my body, but you can't control my being or my soul. There isn't one ounce of you that can ever understand what you did to me and Shizuka. I would not insult her memory even trying."

Ichiru laid back in his seat and tried to relax totally. Let his dumb brother come out and deal with this moron. At least when he was inside himself he could tune out and dream of her. She would never have changed him. Never have threatened him. She alone had loved him as he was. He would never love another. Neve…

Ichiru shot back up as he felt the movement by his legs. Was there a dog in here? He looked down at his legs to find that Kaname had moved onto the floor of the car and was running his face along the inside of his thigh…

"What are you doing!? Get up and leave me alone for just a minute."

"Don't go yet. We have a little while to the airport. And for that time… I am yours to command."

"Mine to…? Is this a joke?"



"No. I am yours. What do you want? Tell me."

Ichiru just stayed there looking as if something unidentifiable was crawling up his leg. Kaname chuckled at the comical expression.

"Fine. You had your chance. I will do what I want."

Pulling Ichiru by his legs, Kaname tilted Ichiru so that his crotch was more accessible to him. Then, not breaking eye contact, search for the zip on Ichiru pants with his tongue then using his teeth pulled the zip down. Then using only his face he found Ichiru's member and using his teeth again pulled his briefs down to expose it. Kaname watched in delight as Ichiru lost his battle with himself to stay aloof as his head fell back and a moan escape him as Kaname lightly kissed him along the side, edging maddeningly slowly towards Ichiru's already leaking tip. But instead of the expected relief Kaname stopped and thrilled his tongue against that spot just below the head…

"Oh God! Shiiiit!!" Ichiru cried out and he plunged his hands into Kaname's hair and _pulled_. Ichiru was lost. At that point he would give anything for Kaname to just sink his mouth onto him.

"Still no ideas?" Kaname teased, letting Ichiru see him lick his lips of the fluid that he had found there, refusing to give in to Ichiru physical command. He had to say what he wanted. He was going to admit to himself that he wanted this. Wanted _him_.

"Kaname…"

"Yes?"

Kaname watched in concern as Ichiru removed his hands and caught his breath. Did he push him too far? Perhaps he should…

"Take off my pants."

"Yes."

Kaname reached under Ichiru and slowly pulled his slacks off and tossed them to one side. He then pushed Ichiru's legs wider, raking his nails along the insides of his thighs as he moved his hands back under him to cup his bum, he then buried his face in him again; enjoying the response as Ichiru practically hit the roof of the car, a strangled noise coming from his throat.

"Next?"

"Open your mouth and s…"

Kaname didn't let him finish He had been dying to do it since he had started. Ichiru literally screamed as he was buried to the hilt and drawn on as if Kaname was trying to remove all the fluid from his body. Ichiru scrambled back in the seat but Kaname followed, holding him so he would never escape and he began to move in quick jerks that in a word, drove Ichiru crazy.



"Kaname!" Ichiru cried, his face contorted as if in pain, "Stop! I can't handle this!"

Kaname stopped immediately and looked into Ichiru's eyes, waiting for his next command. He was ready to burst himself, especially after Ichiru's reaction but he liked the game, enjoying the confusion and lust that co-mingled in Ichiru's clear grey eyes. Ichiru lay back and ran his fingers through his hair, panting. He needed to catch his breath. Having a pure-blood at his command without having to work to earn it was extremely arousing. If Kaname touched him again he was sure he would jump out of his skin.

Kaname seeing that Ichiru was trying to get his wits about him decided to push the envelope again. Kneeling again he removed his shirt and then bent to nuzzle Ichiru impatiently. Ichiru gasped and pulled at Kaname's hair. He still didn't trust the game.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything. But the question is what do you want of me? You should be quick we are turning into the airport now."

But Kaname made no move. Instead he waited for Ichiru's next command like he had all the time in the world.

"Kuran. This is insane…"

"Fine I will do what I want again…" Kaname moved to cup Ichiru's cheeks again, looking forward to torturing him that way for at least another hour…

"No! I want you. I want inside you."

"How?" The limousine was slowing down. Ichiru started to panic at the thought that they were going to be discovered. It aroused the hell out of him.

"Keep kneeling like that."

Ichiru got up and came around Kaname who stayed perfectly still. Reaching around Kaname he tried to undo the buckle.

"Need help?"

"Shut up." It was Kaname's turn to toss restlessly as Ichiru's hand closed in around him. Using the fluid he found there he used his thumb to circle the tip, dipping his head to whisper to the pure-blood that was currently thrashing against the seat cushion.

"I am going to screw you until you can't stand. You are going to feel me in your throat!"

Kaname had stopped listening at the word "stand". He pushed back as he felt the air-conditioning on his cheeks.

"Ichiru." Kaname moaned, trembling as Ichiru ran his palms up the length of his graceful spine, "Please…"



"Shut up. Who is in charge here?"

"You!" Kaname gasped, poking a hole in the seat as Ichiru rubbed him in front, while taking forever to position his engorged tip against Kaname's tight ring, teasing him mercilessly. Oh why, oh why did he start this game?

The limousine jerked as it stopped and the driver got out to open the door. Ichiru waited until the driver's hand was on the door handle and plunged into Kaname. Hard.

"AAAAHHHHH! Oh my God! Yes! Ichiru!"

Well the driver was startled… and quite pleased. He had won the bet after all.

**ZERO FELL** back on the bed, gasping, pulling Kaname with him. He hoped they hadn't been too loud and awoken their neighbours in the hotel. Gosh, Kaname was insatiable today; hardly letting him breathe since they disembarked from the aeroplane. He moaned as Kaname's hands snaked under him to hold him as he obviously planned on settling there for sleep. Zero was glad as Kaname was finally exhausted. Kaname had wrung him dry. He watched as Kaname's head bobbed up and down on his heaving, sweat slicked chest as he tried to calm himself to sleep, Kaname was probably already there…

"Mmmmm. I love you too. I am sorry I slept through the car ride and most of the aeroplane trip. You must have been so bored. You should have woken me up."

"No. I thought you needed your rest. I amused myself in other ways."

"I'll bet. Were the air hostesses attractive?"

"What air hostesses? I hardly noticed…"

"Yeah right." Zero laughed hugging his love tightly to him, rubbing his hair absently. "I still don't know how I could have slept that long. And I still feel sleepy now…"

"You must have exhausted yourself in Argentina. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep if you want."

"I think I will." Zero stifled a jaw-breaking yawn and made himself comfortable. He was fast asleep in no time.

Kaname lifted his head and looked at Zero, his thumb going out to trace his lower lip. Kaname easily squashed his guilt at the lie he had told, his mind going back to the conversation he'd had with Ichiru on the way over, about his knowledge of pure-bloods, and some of the things that he knew they were capable of that Kaname hadn't discovered yet. Kaname was wide-eyed with amazement as Ichiru talked, his fascination with his kind being infectious. He was glad that he had somehow gotten him to relax with him.

"It's so much better this way. You'll see." Kaname whispered to both of them; leaning in to kiss them on the corner of their lips. "With me you will never want for anything. I promise."



With that he settled back onto Zero/Ichiru's chest, finally allowing sleep to claim him.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	5. Chapter 5

Mature Kink V: The Goodbye

_The warning in Part I applies here too._

"**NO. I CAN'T…"**

"Yes you can. Do it!"

Kaname groaned from his exertion.

"I'm getting a headache, Ichiru."

"Kuran… Fine. You are useless. I can't teach you anything."

"No! Just let me… Let's stop for now, okay?"

Ichiru looked at Kaname's strained face and decided to let him off the hook. It didn't look like he was going to get it anytime soon and it was probably the case that Ichiru wasn't the best teacher, though he would never admit it, as he was not himself a pure-blood. But Shizuka had explained to him the mechanics as he had been very interested, so he felt like he could show Kaname. And when the human waitress had stopped and looked at Kaname intently, Ichiru was sure that Kaname was getting the hang of it, but then she had walked away…

"Maybe you just can't do "Human Suggestion" Kuran. We all have our limits…"

"No. That's absurd. I just have to practice. That's all."

He was a Kuran after all. He was from one of the oldest and strongest clans. Maybe if he hadn't lost his parents so early, all these things that Ichiru spoke of would have been taught to him. It was quite embarrassing having an ex-human able to point out your shortcomings as a pure blood, but Kaname had consoled himself that this would not always be the case. If he worked on it he would master the skills Ichiru spoke about. Including this "simple" one, as Ichiru put it. But for now Kaname was tired and bordering on irritable from Ichiru's condescending tone. He didn't need to suggest facts to humans anyway. He had everything he needed.

"Let's go. You have been out too long already. Zero is starting to get suspicious."

They rose to go, Ichiru allowing his annoyance to show as Kaname was behind him and couldn't see it. In these months since they had agreed on a truce of sorts, they had grown closer. At least as far as Ichiru would allow. Kaname really did try to please him in every way and Ichiru took the fruits and made sure Kaname enjoyed himself. It wasn't just sex, although that was still electrifying, but Ichiru introduced Kaname to other things in the vampire world the recluse was never exposed to such as vampire-centric nightspots that were experiences in themselves although having Kaname there as an observer was ludicrous as the other vampires instantly picked up on the fact that he was a pure blood and the entire place would stop on his entrance. Even when he begged everyone to carry on they would be deferential and ingratiating. This didn't happen with Shizuka. Ichiru guessed hiding your aura could be another skill Kaname could work on.

When they were in various cities Ichiru would take him to meet people – humans and vampires alike – that had certain gifts, knowledge or drugs that could be useful in the future to him. Kaname was at first wary of one particular Ichiru had wanted him to try, but at Ichiru's insistence he did and … had been blown away. Ichiru had laughed during that one monumental sex session as Kaname absolutely lost himself to the sensations heightened by the one drug they had tried, his eyes were glazed and he arched every time he was touched. So when Ichiru tied him down and mercilessly drove into him Kaname screamed for ten minutes and then passed out. He never tried any of them again. He was so boring.

Still he went with Ichiru as he looked up old contacts and friends and was astounded by the things that Ichiru showed him. All the while keeping to a certain time limit so _Zero_ wasn't suspicious. So _Zero _wouldn't be angry. Everything they did. Every wonderful thing they tried had to be tailored to consider his hated brother. Ichiru thought many a time of just driving a knife into his heart, as if he could dig out the cancer that lurked within him. He was never free. Before he had tolerated it. He had been in a dreamlike daze inside his body where time meant nothing. He had had his hate, his hope for revenge and, his dreams of Shizuka. He had _chosen_ that state rather than death. Hence he had felt some measure of control. But now... Now he was being pulled into the real world and made to accept being a very late second to his brother. Even as he himself had started to want more: more freedom; more sex; more… Kaname. It was like when they were kids again. Zero was the more important. He was the more gifted, the more preferred; the more loved. Despite all Ichiru had found himself trying to do to gain all of Kaname's affection, he still heard those damned words. _Let's stop before Zero finds out…_

"Ichiru. Why are you scowling like that?"

They had walked out onto the street and Kaname was now beside him as they headed for the car. Ichiru was so lost in his anger he had forgotten where he was.

"Nothing. Not a God-damned thing." Ichiru bit sarcastically as he ploughed on down the sidewalk towards the car. Kaname sighed.

"Don't lie to me. You are upset you have to 'go inside' now. I'm sorry but you know how it is." Kaname stopped Ichiru and pulled him into an embrace, running his hand down Ichiru's back to press him against …all of him. Ichiru, despite himself, closed his eyes as he responded to Kaname obvious arousal. When…when did Kaname become so irresistible to him? He found himself leaning into Kaname, turning his head to nip Kaname on his neck, sliding his hands beneath Kaname's shirt and jacket, and very deliberately, sinking his nails into the flesh of his broad, muscular back. He pulled downwards, moaning as he smelled Kaname's blood and felt him stiffened from the brief pain, his arousal jerking against his own…

"No. No you don't," Kaname said as he pulled reluctantly away, "The last time you distracted me like this I was barely able to talk Zero out of going to see Yagari about stopping this body sharing issue. He really hates the lost of time without knowing what happened. And it is not like I can tell him."

Ichiru looked at Kaname incredulously and then pulled away in disgust. Did he really think he could confide in him about this and get a sympathetic ear? He turned and walked towards the car and, with an air of nonchalant grace, kicked the side in with all his might, sighing in satisfaction as he heard the scream of metal as his foot sank in. The alarm sounded, echoing in the almost empty car park. Kaname was beside him an instant later. Quickly hitting the button on the key to silence it, he pulled him around.

"I feel so much better…" Ichiru began.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What's the matter? You have other cars…"

"But this was Zero's…"

Kaname stilled as comprehension dawned, and Ichiru also paused, watching the veil lift with barely disguised rage. Kaname turned away in exasperation, running his hand through his hair, as he thought of a way to placate Ichiru. He could always replace the car, although Zero had said that the "Thunderbird" or something was a "classic". It had just looked like an old car to him, hence why they had chosen it for the outing: to be inconspicuous. But the more important matter was Ichiru being furious. In this state he would only get himself worked up and he needed to relax in order to bring Zero out.

Kaname kicked himself mentally. He had started to take it for granted in their fragile relationship that Zero was as important to Ichiru as he was to him. He had been fairly cooperative where keeping Zero in the dark was concerned, "going inside" when it was needed. Now Kaname realized that it was not the case. Ichiru had had other reasons for his compliance with Kaname's wishes, reasons that suddenly were not enough anymore. He didn't think it was love. To Kaname's chagrin Ichiru never kissed him, despite his efforts to do so. He craved that intimacy with Ichiru but he never allowed it. So Kaname guessed that Ichiru was jealous of Zero's importance, and considering how he had wanted him dead, Kaname just realized how cruel he was being when he had confided like that to Ichiru about Zero's feelings, as if Ichiru's didn't matter as much. But they did. He had by his actions encouraged Ichiru to at least hope for this much… and then he had been so thoughtless. Kaname turn back as he heard footsteps. Ichiru was walking away from him.

"Ichiru! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I am walking back to the apartment. I don't like you very much right now."

"Look I am sorry. I was very insensitive."

"I don't care how sorry you are. I will, or should I say, _Zero_ will see you later."

"Ichiru stop!"

"You are going to have to make me, Kuran."

Ichiru had no intention of turning back. In fact, if it was up to him he would just walk away and never come back. It was just the small detail of the stupid pure-blood being able to find him anywhere that prevented that happening. Sure there were cloaking spells but none that worked forever and Ichiru also knew he still didn't have the aptitude for the spells. He knew what Zero knew but there was something almost blocking him from being truly effective, even though Zero excelled in his classes.

There was also the case that he couldn't really control Zero's coming out. Sure, Ichiru could suppress him while he was awake and could take over when Zero fell asleep, but he couldn't guarantee he would be the one that woke up in the morning. Also when his body was under severe stress the control was at its weakest. Ichiru being the slightly stronger of the twin, maybe because it was his own body, he could keep Zero inside and unconscious, but when Zero was in control Ichiru could take over if he chose to. Sometimes he didn't, like during psychology exams, but sometimes he did, like when Kaname had attacked Zero. He knew that sooner or later he would have to sleep and the next thing he knew he would be in Kaname's arms again. He had tried it once before. Boy, did it piss him off that he could not do a damn thing about it. Ichiru bumped into a solid chest. Hands came up to envelope him. Ichiru stayed still. There was no use in fighting.

"I was incredibly thoughtless and stupid. Please forgive me."

"No. Let go of me."

Kaname didn't let go. Instead while cupping the back of Ichiru's head to him he pushed the other hand under Ichiru's jacket and ran it up and down his spine. It was a soothing motion that Kaname knew worked for both of them.

"That's not going to work. You are just making me angrier. Either you knock me out now and save yourself the hassle or let me go." But even as he said so he felt his body responding to Kaname's warmth and when Kaname started doing other things on his spine Ichiru sucked in a breath. He started trying to push but Kaname wasn't fooled. He knew he was succeeding from the first stroke when Ichiru's heart rate went and up and he smelled the first sweat of arousal break out on his skin. Kaname lowered his head, hoping to increase his odds, and ran the tip of his tongue in random designs along Ichiru's neck. Ichiru tried to pull away but Kaname held him fast, increasing his activity over Ichiru's bite area. His own heart rate increase when Ichiru started to relax against him and put his hands around him, moving his lips to again nibble at his throat in a way that made him dizzy with longing. Kaname eventually raised his head to moan into Ichiru's ear, his hot breath teasing,

"Let's go to the car…"

Ichiru opened his eyes at this, the spell broken. Dammit! He was so weak against him. Kaname only had to touch him and he melted. He was disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he had so easily forgotten what Kaname had done, was doing to him. Just the play of those magic fingertips clouded his mind and dampened his rage. But he hadn't forgotten. He _was_ insulted. Kaname was going to _pay_…

"No." Ichiru said, pulling away whilst he collected himself, "Let's do it right here."

"Ichiru!"

"Kneel. Now."

"But…" Kaname looked around him. There wasn't even cover from cars. The late hour meant the car park was mostly empty, but there were still patrons inside that could come out at any minute.

"No. Not here. Let's go home." Kaname protested.

"Kaname… I want you to kneel." Ichiru said in _that_ tone of voice. Kaname looked at Ichiru pleadingly. His breathing had increased as a surge of pleasure shot through him at what was coming, but his mind was still screaming for him to turn away and get into the car. His body… was winning...

"Kaname..." Ichiru insisted, his eyes narrowing, showing his displeasure at being disobeyed, promising punishment later. Kaname moaned. Just seeing that, hearing the way Ichiru called his name… Before he could stop himself he knelt before him, his head bowed, totally supplicant. Ichiru caressed Kaname's face and raised his head to meet his eyes. Kaname pressed his face into Ichiru's palm but did nothing else. The touch was a gift that he took greedily.

"Now what do we do with you? I am really upset with what you did to me earlier. I think you ought to be punished. What do you say to that?"

Kaname hesitated. He still didn't like their doing this here. His eyes darted towards the restaurant. Seeing this Ichiru withdrew his hand, and smacked Kaname hard across his face.

"You insult me with your inattention Kaname. Did you hear what I said?"

Kaname's eyes had closed from the blow. The slap itself would have hardly fazed him, the red mark disappearing almost immediately, but it was the fact that Ichru slapped him that had the wider implications. When Kaname opened his eyes again, they were dark from the pleasure that was shooting through him. Ichiru could do anything to him now. Anything.

Ichiru allowed himself a smile. They were quite a pair. Why did Kaname still feel like he needed Zero? When they had this? When Ichiru was obviously more of a match for him? If Zero saw this he would run for the hills. If he saw it he may go away on his own…

What…? Ichiru fought for composure as this new hope sprung to life in him. Kaname _would_ help him get rid of Zero, even if he would not be aware of it until it was too late. Ichiru resisted rubbing his hands in glee. He was ready to go home now, as the plan hatched in his mind. But as he looked on the expectant pure-blood he realised it would be a shame to leave it at this when Kaname was _so_ looking forward to getting "punished".

"Take off your jacket and shirt."

Kaname complied immediately, even though he gasped as the cool air hit his skin. Ichiru gave no indication of what he was planning and this also excited him no end. Ichiru was so imaginative. Kaname would never forget the time Ichiru ruthlessly rode him while Kaname lay on a bed of razor-sharp rock near the edge of a cliff on the weathered east coast of one Caribbean island. As the salty spray lashed them and coated his shredded back, Kaname came again and again inside Ichiru… Kaname sighed. He had once thought that he needed to get Ichiru out of his system and then he could just concentrate on Zero again, but it was not working out that way. The more he was with Ichiru the more sensitive Kaname became to him. Ichiru could send a rush of pleasure through him with just a particularly calculating look. And Ichiru knew it. He also knew that when he was like this Kaname found it extremely hard to keep his hands off of him. He allowed his eyes to travel down Kaname's body to the bulge he knew he would find there. Kaname groaned again, his breathing growing shallower.

"Ichiru…" _Please!_

"Shhh. All in good time." Ichiru looked around and then he saw it: a playground in the nearby park. Well the fact that there was a playground wasn't a surprise in itself. It was just that the monkey bars were giving him ideas…

"Wait here." Ichiru left Kaname and went to the car. He pulled a length of rope and some nails from the trunk and marched towards the park.

"Come with me."

**  
KANAME **looked up at himself then looked across to where Ichiru was standing. The anticipation had mingled with the fear of being discovered in this very public place to produce a state of arousal that Kaname was having trouble tolerating. It didn't help that Ichiru had also undressed and while he was tying Kaname's legs onto the monkey bars, had allowed his arousal to rub against Kaname enticingly, though Ichiru thwarted his attempts to capture him in his mouth.

"Kaname. You know the rules. Do you want me to stop?"

At this Kaname tried to control himself. They both knew he could easily break the ropes and belt he was bound with and let himself down but he enjoyed their games. The pay off was usually worth it. He stilled and allowed Ichiru to finish tie him and Ichiru as a reward rubbed him almost absently, the effect was that Kaname arched and sent the makeshift apparatus swinging. Ichiru chuckled.

"Okay. But you know I must have my fun first." Ichiru stooped right in front Kaname and allowed him to see him licking the juices from his fingers, knowing... Kaname threw his head back and writhed again. Ichiru laughed and stood, taking in the sight of the completely bound pure-blood hanging upside down from the gym. He was sure a few uptight parents would protest if they knew. He turned his head and realized as Kaname must do that the patrol car was headed in this direction but slowly. They were a good fifteen minutes off but would be here quicker if Kaname screamed. Ichiru wondered just what it would take to make him do so.

The large branch was ready, Ichiru having driven the nails in already with his shoe-heel. He picked it up and hefted it in one hand then…

Kaname took in a swift breath as the branch connected with his back. The embedded nails sank almost to his bone. Then Ichiru tugged it away laterally ripping Kaname's flesh away as he removed it. Ichiru walked up to Kaname and rubbed him again.

"Did you like that?"

Kaname was still in pain. The wounds hadn't closed. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ichiru in realization that those were not ordinary nails. Silver. He opened his mouth to protest but shut it as Ichiru leaned in to lick his stomach where some fluid had settled, whilst sinking his fingers into the deep gashes on his back. Thought left his mind again. He could feel himself vibrating with need.

"I think you do. I will continue. You don't know what it does to me to see you in such pain Kaname. I could take you right now."

Kaname moaned and the monkey bars swung again. He was trembling with need for Ichiru. If he didn't get him soon…

Kaname gasped as Ichiru struck him again and again, indiscriminately. Ichiru was not just hitting his back. As Kaname hung and swung, Ichiru circled, hitting him on his chest and arms and legs. Even his head. Kaname's eyes teared up and he began to grunt as the pain nearly overtook the pleasure. His breaths came fast, matching the stinging slaps as the wood and metal connected with raw flesh. He tried not to yell from the need for some sort of relief, even though the pain was threatening to close down his mind. It was excruciating. His body was being systematically ripped to shreds. Kaname gasped and almost choked as he felt a chunk of his shoulder rip out and fall to the floor, the blood streaming from the opening. Kaname shuddered barely able to stay sane. Yet… yet… His body hung close to a precipice of pleasure so intense. Made worst by how much Ichiru was clearly enjoying himself. Kaname noticed when Ichiru licked his lips each time Kaname gave into the pain, each time Ichiru's body reacted. Then Ichiru rubbed his hands over the wounds, admiring his handiwork, using the blood to massage himself…

Kaname was too close. Between the smell of blood and Ichiru's arousal, the pain, the pleasure… The belt snapped freeing Kaname's hands. A force then took hold of Ichiru and pulled his lithe, hot, blood smeared body towards Kaname.

"Kaname. Let go… AAHHHH Shit!"

Kaname's hands had wound around Ichiru and pulled him into a vice like grip, holding him as Kaname finally got a hold on the other thing that had been tormenting him all night. Kaname moaned as Ichiru's essence hit the back of his throat, sucking greedily. Ichiru tried to push away but his resolve weakened fast, as Kaname changed to a more coaxing, less intense action…

"Kaname…" Ichiru moaned and nuzzled Kaname's stomach as he was racked with wave after wave of pleasure, holding on for dear life. Kaname knew what he was doing. Knew how to prolong the agony almost as well as Ichiru did. When he sensed that Ichiru was about to come he pulled back and just licked him. He behaved as if he had all the time in the world, holding Ichiru the couple times his knees buckled when Kaname did that quick jerks action with his head that melted his bones… It drove all thought from Ichiru's mind, all that existed was the smell of Kaname and what he was doing to him. Kaname… This feeling… What was this feeling of calmness and peace, despite the fact that his insides were crying out for fulfillment. What was this sensation of being home…?

Ichiru leaned into Kaname's taut stomach and nuzzled it, liking the closeness, the feel of him, his scent, his taste. For the first time Ichiru wanted to give back what he was being given, wanted to hear Kaname moan his name while he was being made love to. The thought scared him. He instinctively knew he was giving more of himself in this than ever before but he wanted this now so much he couldn't stop himself as he too reached up for Kaname, his lips sliding along his length…

"Mmmm. MMMMMMMMMM!" Kaname again twisted in his bonds at the new onslaught to his senses. Ichiru was… He couldn't believe it! There was an audible "pop" as he threw his head back and cried out; his body shaking and trembling. Zero had done this before, but knowing 

it was _Ichiru,_ who only did it to tease him during one of their games… Never like this! Never with the intention to blow his mind with pleasure!

"Ichiru! Ohhhh Gooodd, Ichiru." Kaname shook again when Ichiru's tongue drilled into his tip after a long run up the side from the base. Kaname was getting tired of the restrictions of the rig and so was Ichiru.

"Break free, Kaname. I want you on the gr…"

Ichiru was cut off by the screaming of metal, then finding himself in a heap with Kaname on the floor. He didn't let go though. He twisted around, spreading Kaname's legs and settled between them, hardly missing a beat before he went back to it. He liked this. Having Kaname at his mercy like this was equally as arousing. When he started out teasing Kaname in the same way, Kaname started walking backwards on his elbows, regardless of the sting on the sand in his wounds, involuntarily trying to get away, with Ichiru following him, mercilessly giving him as good as he had gotten, his darkened eyes greedily drinking in each grimace, moan and impatient toss Kaname gave. He quickly learned that Kaname became very quiet when he was about to come, arching and staring sightlessly into the night. Just then he would stop and just lick and Kaname would bellow in frustration, only quieting when he was squeezed and plunged into his throat again. Ichiru did this a couple times before he was pushed onto his back, with an impatient vampire staring down at him.

"That's…enough." Kaname panted, moving between Ichiru's legs, and plunging without preamble into him. Ichiru gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as Kaname began to move in a mindless desperation that had little regard for Ichiru's needs, but everything to do with how good Ichiru felt inside. His head dropped to Ichiru's shoulder as he pushed, wanting to be deeper, wanting more but seemingly never to get it. Ichiru began to scream. Not only was Kaname driving forcefully into him but his arousal was being rubbed between their stomachs. His body started to tremble violently.

"Kaname! Nngngngng! Ohh _Shit_!"

Kaname grabbed Ichiru's face and pulling it to him, claimed his mouth in a searing kiss that took them both over the edge. Ichiru whimpered as his muscles clenched involuntarily over and over but he didn't break the kiss even granting Kaname's greedy tongue access into his mouth, enjoying the complete connection as they clung to each other. There was that feeling again, thought Ichiru vaguely, happily. That there was nowhere more important than here… No-where else he would rather be.

**  
KANAME **smiled as he finally heard Ichiru's regular breathing, signifying his finally falling to sleep. He relaxed his body a little more, nestling his head onto the pillow in a way that would cause his face to stay buried in Ichiru's hair. He was never happier, he thought, than at this moment, his mind going back to the night events. He had to suppress a chuckle as he recalled how the patrol car had driven up to investigate the noise but they had found nothing. Nothing that is but the broken monkey bars and a bit of blood in the sand where Kaname had been too careless in covering it up. But they hadn't cared as they had continued where they had left off in the tree above the cops, Kaname supporting them as they kissed and fondled each other again and again…

Kaname squeezed Ichiru's sleeping form. Ichiru loved him. It had to be the case. He felt it again as they made love when they got home. No whips or nails, just pleasure, learning each other's bodies as if for the first time, with Kaname pulling Ichiru into him as he fell 

asleep. He had protested at this, but Kaname refused to let him go. As he would never let him go.

"Now if only Zero knew and accepted this, it would be perfect."

Kaname again wished, perhaps for the hundredth time, as he himself drifted towards sleep. But he knew Zero would never feel this way. It would just tear him apart. But Ichiru wasn't going to accept hiding for much longer. He could tell from the way he had reacted. Kaname's mind started to reel again, the warm fuzzy dream dispersing to the cold reality of the situation. How could this be resolved? He would have to stall Ichiru a while longer and then find a way to explain why Ichiru should be out more and more. Zero loved his brother. Maybe, Kaname thought, he could play on that…

**  
ZERO OPENED **the door and let himself into his apartment. As he threw the keys onto the table, a sigh escaped him as he was again reminded he would be alone this weekend, Kaname being away on business. Zero had been invited, as usual, but he had had to decline because he had midterms next week. He wanted to study his weaker subjects and when better to do so than when your main distraction was out of town? But still, it was lonely and he missed him already. Zero decided that he would get a shower and a quick meal before settling down to give Kaname a call. Sometimes hearing his voice helped a little.

Zero passed the mail bin and noticed a brown package on top that he didn't remember putting there this morning. It was possible the maid had brought it in. He picked it up and looked at it noting the posting location was their home town. Someone they knew? He wondered. He had just seen Yuuki and the Chairman so it couldn't be them… Unless it was one of their silly surprises. That's it. They were the only ones from the town that knew his school time address. Zero carefully tore open the packaging in case something popped out – or crawled out – and was quite relieved to see only a DVD.

"Probably some old home movies, or new ones. Neither of which I am interested in." He tossed the DVD back on the pile of letters. How was Yuuki to know Zero still hurt when he saw her with her family? It was nuts he knew, but nothing would stop him from feeling like it should have been him… Zero sighed. He was happy with Kaname, ecstatic. Stop this. He turned back and forced himself to take it up and look at it and saw that it said "URGENT".

"What the…?"

Zero walked over to the state of the art entertainment system Kaname had given him for their anniversary, right after he looked suitably impressed with the pair of socks Zero had given him. As the mechanism glided in he turned to hunt down the remote control the maid always hid when Zero usually tossed it where he could find it… See? There it was in the remote holder. He turned back and clicked the "power on" button, staring speechlessly at what the set was already playing, wondering why Yuuki would send him porn marked "urgent". Then his eyes moved away from…er…other areas and noticed the distinctive ash-blond mane that was his alone… Zero sat abruptly. Luckily for him the sofa was just behind him. He turned up the sound.

_Ichiru! Harder! Please!_

_Spread you legs more for me Kaname, so I can fill all of you. So I can get deeper…_

_OOOHHhhh Yeesss!_

It wasn't too long into this when Kaname ached back and began to come when the blond figure turned to the camera and winked. There was no mistaking those features even if a part of Zero wanted to say it was a doctored recording of some kind…

_I know what you are thinking. How can it be me? Is this a trick? _

Zero's eyes widened in sheer astonishment at the sight of himself talking to him.

"Ichiru."

_The answers are simple. It's not. This is Ichiru. Kaname and I are the ones _au naturelle_ in the video. You didn't know he liked his ass screwed did you? He does. Very much so. To the point of pain and beyond. So do I, come to think of it. But I digress. The purpose of this DVD is simple too. To let you know our dirty little secret so it is not a secret anymore. Just dirty. _

_I want him Zero. I hate sharing him with you and I hate sharing my body with you. Now that Kaname has all he could ever want, I think you should finally leave and let us be happy. You are the dead one. Let the rest of us live in peace._

_Now enjoy the rest of this DVD. Kaname and I made love for HOURS that night…_

Zero turned away from the display, suddenly unable to catch his breath. The pain felt like his chest was being crushed. He was distracted by a particularly loud cry of pleasure. Swinging back, he sat unperturbed as the t.v. exploded, but the sounds stayed on in the surround sound speakers, taunting him. He screamed as the worst kind of agony gripped him. He wanted to die. He wanted to die!

"You bastards!! You bastards!! You can have each other!! You hear me Ichiru? You can have the son of a bitch!!"

Zero took up the telephone and dialed. It would be better to just leave and use a spell to stay hidden until he was finally at peace, but a part of him wanted to hear Kaname's voice one more time. Just once more. He also felt like sharing his torment.

It rang for a while, but that was not unusual. Kaname was usually busy and would need time to extricate himself before he answered. If he really didn't want to be disturbed it would have gone straight to voice mail.

"Hello! Zero! I was waiting for your call! I was in a meeting but I told them I had the Russian President on the telephone and can't be disturbed for an hour. I am so bad. So tell me about your day. Zero…?"

Zero didn't trust himself to speak. If he did he would beg Kaname to say this wasn't true and believe him. Instead he placed the telephone on the table. Kaname could hear that commotion from the next building over the phone farthest there.

"Goodbye Kaname." Zero whispered and turned to go and pack.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. "Vampire Knight" rocks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Mature Kink VI: The Lost of Innocence

by lightpathetic

_Here is a change of pace. Will pick up next chapter. Promise._

**KANAME STOPPED** and took a deep breath when he found a crack forming in the door he was trying to unlock with a key. His impatience was getting the better of him. Finally he fitted the key and opened the door, striding quickly into the apartment. He knew Zero wouldn't be there, but it was the place he was last known to be so it was the best place to start looking. He strode into the living area and looked around, taking in the destroyed plasma screen. He went to the player and removed the DVD he saw there. It was all because of this, thought Kaname, focusing on the tiny disk ignoring when the entire entertainment system suddenly crashed into the wall and broke into smithereens. He supposed he would have to watch it to see what happened. Eventually. But he knew what was on it. He'd had that realization when he had dropped the cell phone and ran for the car in Copenhagen…

Pocketing the DVD, Kaname went into the bedroom and surveyed the mess of upturned drawers and ripped clothing. He knew Zero would have taken the minimum, leaving everything Kaname had ever given him behind. As if… as if it was a fair trade…

Kaname sank to the floor, suddenly not able to get enough air. He'd thought he could handle it. He had thought he was over the worst of it when he had disembarked the plane. He was wrong.

**YUUKI** propped the toddler she was trying to save from himself on her other hip as she reached for the telephone. The child started to cry lustily as he realized that there was an intolerable distance between him and the sea-blue pretty thing he had _finally _been able to pull off the shelf and onto the floor. What was worst was that mommy had pulled him away when it had multiplied into several smaller, pretty, blue, sparkling things. So frustrating. The woman was always ruining his fun…

"Hello. Chairman…?"

"Yuuukiiii! So glad to hear from you! You know, I was so sad when you cut your visit short last Thursday… Is Ken alright? Are you sure he doesn't have colic or something?"

"Yes, he is fine. Dad, have you seen Zero?"

"No. Not since last week. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well I don't know. Kaname called and asked if I had heard from him. He didn't sound like himself."

Yuuki didn't have to say anymore. They both knew that if Kaname had to ask after Zero things were dire indeed.

"I will check around and see if anyone has seen him, Yuuki. Don't worry. I will take care of it. Maybe Ken needs a nap, hmmm?"



Yuuki rolled her eyes. The Chairman did dote on his grandchildren. From listening to him you wouldn't think she had raised two others past this stage.

"Yes. Perhaps. Just let me know if you hear from him? Normally he would come here if they've had a spat…"

"Yes of course. But Zero can take care of himself you know. Don't worry. Now you get some rest. Are you sleeping enough?"

"Yes I am. Um, Chairman, I think Ken needs a bottle. I will talk to you later, okay?"

**ZERO SAT **on the bench in the busy underground train station, looking without seeing at the people hustling to their respective destinations. His mind was constantly and restlessly going over and over the final moments of his relationship with Kaname and then the years they'd had together: the trials and the good times, with thoughts of the good times sometimes leading to his thinking about touching Kaname's soft, sensitive skin, remembering how he would react to just the simplest of caresses…

It was lies. Lies! Zero shook his head, trying to dispel the ache that always came when he thought of Kaname. _Stop it! Focus! _Zero looked up at the massive display, trying to think of where to go. He hadn't wanted to see the Chairman and Yuuki. He knew they would weaken his resolve to do it. They would probably have even sensed something and stopped him. Besides that would have been the first place Kaname would have called and he would have told them to keep him there and things would have gotten complicated. He preferred to remember Yuuki's smiling face than her tears when he died. Yuuki. An old familiar pain filled him at the thought of leaving her. If only… Zero shook his head hard again.

Zero tried to relax and not stand out too much in the crowd. He had already forced his hair into a cap and donned sunglasses. He knew he wasn't being silly as he was quite aware of what Kaname was capable of. He may be putty in his – and Ichiru's – hands, but he was extremely cold, cunning, and calculating with almost everyone else. He had many contacts and he was sure that all efforts were being made to find him as he sat here staring at the display. All he could do with his own meager resources was to blend in and keep moving. And stay awake. His thoughts again unavoidably turned to his brother, knowing he was probably inside his body itching to come out and sabotage him. But Zero won't allow it. He figured out that maybe Ichiru took over when Zero was asleep or was close to it as Zero had hardly lost time when this whole _affair _was going on. All this time he thought he was just sleeping! The anger came back again, with thoughts of the DVD. How could Kaname do this to him? Considering how possessive he was, and how faithful he expected Zero to be, he would do this? With his own brother! Someone who had tried to kill both of them? And worst, had hid it from him. Playing him for a _fool_! Zero wiped in frustrated anger at the tears that had started rolling down his face yet again. Funny. He didn't think he'd had anymore to shed.

Enough of this. You could do this on a train, Zero thought. He stood and walked towards a gate that was boarding just then, absently fingering the charm that rested against his clothing near his neck. It was what was keeping him hidden and he obsessively checked for it often. He wanted nothing to prevent what he was going to do; nothing to prevent his death. He had suddenly grown so very tired of living. It wasn't even the life he had wanted for himself, and he was tired of fighting to hold on to it. Zero hugged his bag closer to him. Kaname thought Zero didn't know how to leave; had been so upset when he had wanted to go and see Yagari. But that was only to seek advice on stopping Ichiru from taking over. He 

already knew from his studies what spell he had said when he had ended up in Ichiru all that time ago and what to say to leave it. He just wanted a nice quiet place to die. He just wanted to be filled with peace in his final moments. But the choosing seemed harder than he had thought. Plus. Kaname… _No! Stop it! He betrayed you! He doesn't feel the same way!_

Zero looked up determined to push all thoughts aside and board the train. He hoped he ended up on the other side of Japan. He turned towards the ticket counter and … his eyes caught someone's. It was just a few seconds but somehow Zero knew that wasn't an ordinary young man talking on his cell phone. _Dammit! He had stayed too long!_

Zero adjusted his course slightly and walked nonchalantly towards the gate boarding. He could buy a ticket on the train. Maybe he was mistaken. He shouldn't panic and start drawing attention to himself. He pressed into the crowd, taking his sunglasses off as if to adjust them and quickly scanned behind him in the reflection. The man had also joined the line! Stay calm, he thought, as he waited a bit more, then looked pointedly at his watch, as if the line was too long and started drifting to the edge of the crowd. Then he turned and headed towards another gate with a train heading in a similar direction, again adjusting his glasses…

Zero broke into a brisk walk towards the exit. He was made. And he hadn't long before many others and possible Kaname descended onto him. Damn. Damn! What had given him away…?

Two rather large figures stood by the exits. Both looked like policemen in plain clothes. As Zero approached, one of them took out a badge and started to towards him.

"Zero Kiriyuu! Dectective Tanaka. Could we talk…? Kiriyuu-san!"

Zero turned and sprinted back into the station. Looks like he would have to take a train after all.

"**YES!"**

Kaname's entire manner was dangerous impatience. Zero had been missing almost nineteen hours. It tore at him that he could not sense him, especially after all these years of being tied to him like that. Whether he was upset or happy he could always find him and share his pain, or pleasure. Or simply just feel connected. Zero would never know how Kaname had felt when Zero had said he could feel when he was being located. He'd had to fight for composure. Zero was truly an extension of himself. Truly a part of him. He was never happier. Now there was this void. No doubt there was a spell at work, but it also filled him with the horrible doubt that suggested something more permanent had happened. It took all of Kaname's control to stay calm now. To lead when all he wanted to do was crumble.

"Kaname-sama," the voice said over the cell-phone, "Zero-sama has been spotted at Kyoto Central. Persons are in pursuit now."

Kaname pressed the gadget to his ear and shook momentarily in relief. He ran his fingers through his hair and then became the leader they expected.

"They know not to harm him, correct?"



"Yes. But…"

"But what? Seiren don't play these games with me…" Kaname intoned bitingly to his Chief of Security.

"He is proving a handful, Kaname-sama. He is evading some of my best personnel. People I have trained personally…"

"Just contain him. I am coming."

Kaname pocketed his cell and dashed for the roof to where his helicopter was on standby. It would take him forty minutes to get there flying full out. Maybe they could keep him for that time…

**ZERO HID** in the quiet utility stairwell and cursed his complacency over and over. He had tried to keep a low profile and had taken several trips since yesterday but he could have been more careful. Dyed his hair, changed his style… He wasn't sure how he would get out of this and he was sure each second he was there, despite the distance he had already traveled, brought Kaname closer to him. He had to leave now. But if he took a train the next destination was a giveaway.

He had to leave the station. But no matter how he tried he was seen and pursued. He did stand out because of his build and looks. And if he tried to cover his face it was even more suspicious. Zero knocked his head softly against the wall and sighed. He had to leave now. If Kaname came he would have no chance of escape. There was no other way. He would have to use force.

Zero rose and turned towards the approaching footsteps. He squashed the unease that came with what he was going to do. This was, after all, what he was training to do at the college…

"Zero Kiriyuu! There is no need for this. We don't intend to harm you. We just want to talk!"

This came from one woman, with a large stun-gun, whose thighs looked the size of Zero's waist. The man with her was slightly thinner than she was with a scar on his cheek that he should really consider plastic surgery for. Where did they get these people?

"I don't have the time for a chat."

Zero ran forward and using his power "pushed" the two into the wall. He quickly disarmed the woman whom he was at least able to daze. But the man seemed to have blocked his blow somehow because he recovered quickly and shot at Zero with his own weapon. Zero knocked the probes to the side with the other gun and, spinning, aimed a kick at the man's hands, quickly disarming him. The man however pulled away quickly and sent a force of some sort to Zero's legs, knocking him over.

"I have a similar ability to yours. That is why I was sent. Give up and come with me."

Zero rolled quickly to one side, keeping his eyes on the recovering woman and the steadily advancing man. Okay, it was time to get serious, he thought. Standing he was surprised at 

how calmly confident he felt as he approached them, then his anger surged again. Ichiru. _You don't want me caught either do you?_

Suddenly he was a flurry of motion, surprising even himself as he knew where to strike. After a quick punch to the windpipe, Zero swung and elbowed the man in the solar plexus, hard. Then he pressed two fingers to his temple and chanted a spell, rendering him unconscious instantly. Turning to his left he hit five points on the woman, then pushed her onto the ground, almost enjoying her wide staring eyes as she lay trapped in her own body. He stooped and laid a palm on her chest, cupping her firm small breasts before running it slowly and caressingly down her torso to her waistband and zip, all the time watching her eyes as she struggled. He pulled down the zip and forced his fingers inside… then he snatched his hand away and stood. These urges he had to torture... Sometimes he could barely control them. He forced himself to head away and up the stairs. The exits for utility personnel would be less heavily manned. He would make his bid there.

**KANAME** didn't wait until the helicopter could land. The pilot found himself on the receiving end of the unnerving experience of having the controls freeze on him and shut down, whilst the craft plummeted on its own before stopping just before the ground. It touched down safely though; his passenger gone before he could even report that there was a considerable tightness in his chest.

Kaname dropped down the wall to the street below still moving too quickly for the naked eyes to see more than the inkling of a blur that maybe didn't happen. Once on the floor by some startled tourists who wondered where the darkly intense, handsome man suddenly appeared from, Kaname strode into the station towards where he knew Seiren was waiting for him.

"**HE ESCAPED**? How?"

Kaname just looked cold and detached but his displeasure was manifesting in an aura so oppressive many of the vampire personnel were having a time of it not to start trembling in fear. Seiren walked over and put her hand on his arm, causing Kaname to look at her and nod in understanding. He had to control himself. It was just that he was so disappointed that Zero had slipped out of his grasp.

"He had something cloaking him from our senses. He surprised us and then he was just too good. He used various anti-vampire spells to immobilize and confuse us, as well as being exceptionally gifted at martial arts. He was too quick and too strong for us, Kuran-sama."

Kaname turn away and headed to the exit. Zero was indeed here, his scent still lingered. He breathed it in hungrily, cherishing this slim connection while it lasted. But he had already tried to follow the scent, the trail ending in the lobby of an abandoned apartment block near here, on a sleeping vagrant.

Kaname took out his cell and dialed Zero's cell-phone for the thousandth time, still hoping he would answer, just wanting to hear his voice. He believed he still had it on him. Perhaps he would catch him on a weak moment. But this time the phone just rang and rang. Kaname hung up and turned back towards the assembled persons.

"What is being done?"



"We have personnel on every transport station in Kyoto and we have set up persons to watch every main artery out of Kyoto. There are foot and car patrols throughout the city. He won't get far. But if you would allow us issue a bulletin..."

"No. I told you he is not a criminal. Carry on. I will walk to the hotel."

Seiren watched as Kaname disappeared and sighed. He was going to look himself. She hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Okay you heard him. Move out!"

"Yes sir!"

**ZERO **started as the vibration from the cell phone could be heard in the stillness of the temple grounds. He looked suitably embarrassed as he moved away from the fairly large smattering of visitors to the serene pond and walked across the bridge into the wooded area that led to a cliff that overlooked the Pacific. It was much less crowded there and as he walked further along the cliff edge the people thinned to no-one. He took out the cell phone and looked at it even though he knew who was calling. He decided to answer it this time. He had found where he was going to die and he wanted to say goodbye.

"Hello Kaname."

"Ze… Zero!" Kaname stammered hardly believing that he was hearing Zero's voice. He sat back in the sofa, closing his eyes on the plush surroundings of the hotel he was staying in for the last day and a half, steadily going crazy as no-one had news. He hated not knowing. Not knowing if Zero was already dead. He had been compulsively trying the cell, knowing that Zero was trying to torment him by deliberately leaving it on but not answering. And it had. He felt ready to break. Then Zero answered. Just hearing his voice flooded him with a sensation of relief and pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt the pain of unshed tears in the back of his throat.

"Where are you? Tell me where you are and I will come get you."

"No. I am staying here. It is peaceful. My parents often talked of this place. Now I know why…"

"Zero. Just break the spell and let me feel you. Please. I am going crazy here. _Please_."

"Kaname… I don't want you to find me just yet. You'll get Ichiru in a few hours I promise. You two will be happy not having to worry about me: the hanger on."

"Zero! Stop this! It is _you_ I love. Only you. I told you. You are the only one I truly care about. You know this. I have let you know every day since I realized how essential you are to me. Don't do this. Take off the spell. And I will keep showing you."

"You are lying, Kaname. It always amazes me... how you could lie so coolly. Especially to me. But it doesn't matter now. It is too late. I… I've already done it. I finally don't feel pain anymore. Just peace. I will be with my parents. Soon."



"Zero! No! Please..." Kaname's fragile control finally snapped. He was listening to Zero's final moments and there was wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He collapsed onto the seat of the sofa, a sob escaping him, and the plate glass window overlooking Kyoto began to crack…

"Zero…" Kaname had to try again. There had to be a way. "Zero. It meant nothing. It was just pleasure. I _swear_ to you. I got caught up in something that just appealed to me on a basic level. I tried to fight it but he was inside _you. _The combination was a great weakness to me. I want you to understand that I never meant to betray you. I've always wanted only you. I just saw him as an extension of you, not a different person. Without you I would have just killed him. When you are gone, I will. You don't want that do you? You are the only one keeping your brother alive and he knows it."

"These are all lies! I saw it, Kaname! How you were with him…"

"No! With your body! With _you!_" Kaname sobbed, letting all his desperation enter his voice. This was no time for pride. "I would never have looked at Ichiru in that way if it wasn't for _you_. He was a part of you and as such I was weak against him. Please understand. But I would never let him harm either of us and it was to our best interests, if he was there anyway, to make him more of an ally. But he knows it too, Zero! You came first. That's why he did this! To drive us apart as revenge. Don't let him win! Please Zero. Break the spell and reconnect us, _please_. I am dying for you. I don't understand how you could so calmly walk away and leave me like this. Don't I mean anything to you? Have you never really loved me? You are killing me too."

"Kaname don't…" Zero took the phone away from his ear. Why did he answer it? It was so clear before; his path, where he had wanted to go. Now all he could think of again was Kaname. The ache rose in him and the thought of him dying too shook his resolve.

"Kaname this is insane. This is for the best I have thought about it…"

"Zero if you die I am coming with you. It all means nothing without you. First I will hunt down Ichiru and kill him slowly and painfully and then myself. I swear on this. Take off the spell and I will come get you. Don't play into his hands."

"Kaname…" Zero weakened. His world was being again tossed on its ear. Was it true? Ichiru meant nothing to Kaname? If he left, they would both die. He knew that tone in Kaname's voice. He was serious. His hand rose to the charm around his neck. All he had to do was take it off and he would be in Kaname's arms again. Zero moaned at the thought. He hated being away from him, especially when he was suffering like this. Was it really so bad what he had done? It _was_ one body. He could understand being tempted couldn't he? And he did only have Ichiru's side of things… Dammit, it is so hard to think! His mind felt so clouded. There was something telling him he was making a mistake but the reasons… He could barely care about anything else but Kaname now. Kaname…

Zero's hand closed over the amulet and pulled. The cord popped and easily and Zero tossed it to one side. Kaname gasped in no small ecstacy and rolled over onto his back as awareness of Zero flooded him. The pain he felt subsided considerably as their connection was restored. He immediately located Zero hearing Zero too react as he felt it. Kaname struggled to his feet and headed for the door. That particular stretch of coast wasn't too far away.



"I can be there in twenty minutes. Stay on the phone with me. Can you reverse what you did to… to…"

"I'll see. It is hard to concentrate now."

"Don't panic. We will take care of it." Zero listened as he already heard the helicopter revving up. Kaname moved so quickly.

"Kaname. I don't like sharing you."

"I know. You won't have to, anymore. I promise. Ichiru is in the past. I am so sorry I did this to you. I see it wasn't worth it now. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. I want to sleep."

"Don't! …I mean you can't right now. Start walking down the hill to a clearing where I can land. You mustn't fall asleep. That's when he takes over."

"Kaname, why did you do it? Why did you lie to me? If it was so unimportant why did you lie to me like that? I feel like such a fool for trusting you."

"I lost my head Zero. It was a new and exciting part of you and I wanted it too. I feel very stupid now too. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Kaname relaxed a little more as Zero kept talking to him. It was only a matter of time before he was in his arms. But the topic was a little too dangerous for his liking. He decided to switch.

"Zero, I can't wait to see you. It has been so long. I can't decide what to do to you first."

Zero had already turned away from the railing and was heading towards a clearing he had seen from the lookout. He chuckled as he recognized Kaname's old line.

"No I don't think it has. I am not hungry at all."

"Liar. Then I will tease you. You won't get my neck unless you beg."

"We'll see about that. How will you make me?"

"First I will kiss your lips until you melt against me. Then I will pull your head back and lick your neck until you start to whimper and rub against me."

"Really? Will you be holding my hands? You know once I sink them into your hair you will do anything I say."

Kaname moaned into the phone. The helicopter wasn't moving fast enough for him. He shifted position to ease his discomfort, knowing that the crew will have to get a breather while he and Zero had some time together in the woods. A different kind of ache was spreading through him and he let Zero know it.

"I am going to suck you dry." Kaname growled into the phone.



Zero trembled. Kaname didn't mean blood…

"Geez, I had hardly walk here…" Zero stopped suddenly. Something was… occurring to him. What was it? He was being filled with experiences that he had never endured. Of Kaname… and Ichiru.

"What…?!"

"What is it Zero? Is something wrong? Zero!"

"You both… what you did… You need _that_?"

"Zero, what are you talking about?"

"You sick bastard!! You played us! You played us both! You made him fall for you. You let him believe that I was in the way!"

"No! What are you saying? He is lying to you! Zero! Stop this! When I get there we can talk. Zer…"

The phone was sailing through the air and into the sea. Ichiru waited to see if he could hear the sound and then turned back for the charm, sighing as the locating feeling ceased as he tied it around his neck. He then turned and ran towards the temple, needing to get as far away as possible before Kaname showed up.

"You are too damned gullible Zero. You deserve to die for your stupidity alone." Ichiru rubbed his chest unconsciously; enjoying the feel of Zero's weakening life force. His body will be his own again. Finally. And Kaname… Ichiru enjoyed the thought of what he must be going through right now. He would know the pain he felt when Shizuka was taken from him.

He boarded an available taxi and threw some bills at the driver ordering him to drive. Quickly. The startled man took off with a screech, opening his mouth to ask where to but closing it as Ichiru peered behind him anxiously. He looked like a ghost was on his tail. The driver came to a decision. He stopped the cab.

"Out!"

"What!?"

"I said get out! I don't what any bad spirits in my cab."

"You are not serious…"

"Here take your money…"

"You ignorant son-of-a-bitch. Drive before I kill you!"

"Is there a problem here?"



Ichiru didn't even look out the window. He sank back in the seat, not bothering to do… anything as Kaname placated the driver and tugged his "excitable friend" out the car. The group of people that had gathered to see the spectacle drifted away almost immediately as Kaname handled the situation as if Ichiru had had a bad reading at the temple. The driver was certainly glad he obeyed his instincts, being able to go home to his wife with a large wad of yen for the trouble he was caused.

Kaname smiled as he pulled Ichiru towards the back of the temple, only stopping when they were at a part of the grounds that was totally vacant. Kaname then grabbed Ichiru firmly and they suddenly lifted off zipping through the air to where the helicopter waited in a clearing some distance away.

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" for the bishies._


	7. Chapter 7

Mature Kink VII: Closure

by lightpathetic

_Ya'all read the warning in Part I right?_

_**THUMP! **__Crash!!_

Ichiru landed heavily on the floor and lay there, savouring a moment's respite until Kaname walked over to him to start again. His body was a bloody mess. He could feel his face swelling and the loss of three teeth but he didn't care. He wanted to die. He couldn't get away from him and he didn't love him. Only Shizuka had, in his entire life. Only Shizuka had seen him and loved him for who he was and he would go to her. He found solace in the fact that he would see her soon. He didn't bother to open the one good eye as he sensed Kaname standing by his face, bending to pick him up again by his hair, knowing that it was the most painful and humiliating to do so. _Zero I wish you could see your dear love now with his eyes glazed from pleasure in my pain and eyes glowing red from blood lust; enjoying to taste of my blood on his hands and seemingly ready to burst his pants. Would you still love him then? I would. I… do…_

Ichiru moaned at this horrible thought. Love? Never. But… The pain of his body was nothing compared to how he felt when he replayed the conversation with Zero in his mind. _He means nothing. He is only an extension of you. _Ichiru winced, his heart twisting.That was what he had been for most of his life: an extension of Zero, never his own person. Never loved for himself. Until Shizuka. Ichiru started praying fervently for death. Let Kaname kill him. Let him go to her. _Please_.

"Aren't you tired of this, Ichiru?" Kaname lisped, his speech impeded by his long fangs, "I can tell you are not taking any pleasure from it. I will stop and let you drink if you let Zero out. Tell me you will and I will show you mercy…"

"Are you deaf? I told you "no" already. And you know I hate repeating myself, so now I am in a worse mood. Just kill me, or give me the means to ..."

_CRACK!!_

Kaname smashed Ichiru into the heavy marble tile behind him, causing them to give away and break into the wall. Ichiru moaned as he was momentarily blinded by the pain from the blow to his head; unable to breathe easily as his lung was punctured by a broken rib. He coughed, spraying blood onto Kaname's face, where eyes bore into his, savouring each expression of pain.

"Your… hotel… bill… will… be murder." Ichiru managed, somehow managing a triumphant gleam to his eye. _Fuck you_, it said, _I will finally win_.

Kaname dropped Ichiru in exasperation and turn away. He looked at the expansive penthouse bathroom as if for the first time since he'd dragged Ichiru in here. Every surface seemed broken or covered in blood. Kaname was shocked that he wasn't even aware of the time passing or the damage. So engrossed was he in causing Ichiru pain, in trying to get Zero back.

Kaname returned his attention to Ichiru. He needed another strategy. Ichiru was ready for death and was not afraid of pain. That he knew, but Ichiru hadn't responded to reasoning either on their trip back to the hotel. Kaname was at his wit's end, Ichiru having gleefully informed him that he could feel Zero weakening. Soon there would be nothing left. Kaname was terrified and angry. Not the best combination for charm. But he needed it now. Forcing nonchalance into his voice, Kaname tried again.

"What is in it for you if you die? It is the end of everything. There is no advantage in it. You've never seemed the type to quit like that. It is why I like you. You always seemed practical rather than emotional. So much like myself. Yet you are dealing from an emotional position now. Death? Why? Because of what I said to Zero?"

Ichiru looked incredulously at Kaname. Did he really think he was as dumb as his brother? It was so obvious he was just trying a different tact to reach the same end: Zero's salvation. Ichiru reached for a piece of tile. He would dig his throat out first before he even endured such a ploy.

Kaname saw as Ichiru ignored him and reached for the piece. Suddenly Ichiru was dragged into the middle of the bathroom from the corner, the makeshift weapon dissolving into dust in his hands. Ichiru groaned in frustration and pushed at Kaname as he came to sit on his excruciatingly damaged chest. Broken bones bent into his lungs…

"Let me… go!" Ichiru gasped. Barely.

"No! Tell me! What is so bad about staying with me? I can give you everything you want! Anything you could possibly need to be comfortable! Why choose death?! Why do this to us?!"

"Because… I… hate you! I… hate… you so… much it hurts." Ichiru coughed violently, blood pooling to the side of his head on the floor as it streamed from his mouth, wheezing as he tried to take air into his lungs. There seemed to be less space for breaths. His back hurt when he breathed in, but he continued. He would let him know. He would tell him he was _nobody's_ fool! "... I hate Zero too and… everyone who has… ever pulled me down…_gasp_… despite the fact I worked so hard for them to love me…. Except… Shizuka. Only Shizuka loved… me and I am going to her now with… or without you. It is my body, dammit, I… have the right to choose. And I… choose to die and… be with her. To hell… with the both… of you!"

Ichiru was seriously panting now. He couldn't get enough air. He coughed violently, the pain of each breath searing through him. He was in agony and he desperately wanted relief. He doubted biting his tongue would help, or even swallowing it. He had tried goading Kaname into removing his heart but had only gotten the long beating. This was hell. He was sure heaven awaited.

"Shizuka. This is all about her. The sainted Shizuka Hiou." Kaname spat, his disgust evident.

Kaname stood and walked away, turning to sit on the edge of the tub that still stood. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I think it is time we spoke about Shizuka, Ichiru."

Ichiru, still not finding his breath shook his head violently and rolled over crawling to find something else to ease the pain. He would be damned if he would just lie there and listen to Kaname Kuran of all people talk about her, knowing as he did that he was responsible for destroying her happiness and her life as well. Tears fell from his eyes. He only hoped she would forgive him for his weakness. That she wouldn't reject him as well for what he did with Kaname… What he felt for Kaname…

"What's the matter? Afraid of the truth? I bet you know it though, don't you? It is why you would never talk about her with me." Kaname paused for effect, his eyes narrowing as he sensed his prey's weakness, "She never loved anyone but Daisuke Hanada."

"…Lies…" Ichiru choked before he could stop himself. Idiot!! He was ashamed of himself. Ignore him! Ichiru crawled along slowly, dragging his pulverized body with his one functional arm. There had to be something he could use…

Ichiru felt himself being pulled back to the middle of the room, and forcibly rolled over onto his back so he would have to listen to every lying word. If Ichiru could have spared the breath he would have screamed.

"She talked about him didn't she? She must have talked about him a lot. And you must have had to listen to every. Single. Word. You grew to hate him, didn't you? I bet you even grew to hate her a little too. Here she was, your 'salvation'. Yet she saw your love. Your pain. And did nothing about it."

Ichiru struggled. _No!! Lies!! She did love him. She did!! Don't listen…_

Kaname found himself responding again to Ichiru's emotional upheaval. He continued, relentlessly.

"I know she welcomed death as well. She longed to join him. Her one true love. But she had other things to do before then. Didn't she? One of them was revenge. On me, the Council and her fiancé who had commissioned the killing, Rido. The other…"

Kaname leaned in, savouring Ichiru's distress as he anticipated what the next words were.

"Finding and owning the other person who had reminded her of Daisuke. Her _beloved_ Daisuke. Zero..."

A fit of coughing erupted from Ichiru. He tried to cover his ears, but Kaname "stopped" him and laughed. The chilling sound echoed in the broken bathroom.

"Yes, Ichiru. You are again second to Zero. She wanted him and died coming to retrieve him. Oh how you must have wanted to kill her. Her betrayal must have threatened to rob you of your will to live. But you couldn't, not with loving her the way you did. So you chose denial instead. Built complicated fantasies around it. 'Shizuka loved me. She lived for me.'" Kaname scoffed, relishing his task as he noted Ichiru's stricken face, his eyes unseeing as he looked into his own private hell, "_Those_ are the lies. Do you know why she didn't make you a vampire? It wasn't to save you as her precious one. Vampires look down on humans. They are food. Beneath them. She never wanted you live long enough to be her companion. You were a useful toy. And you know it too. The way she shared you around to other people. I would never do that with Zero. I love him and I am fiercely protective of what is mine. As are other pure-bloods. She never thought of you as anything but a…"

Somehow Ichiru found the breath to scream. Blood gurgled from his mouth as a weird noise came from his throat. The words he was hearing were worst than any pain he could inflict or any pain he had every felt. He wanted to "go inside". He wanted away from Kaname and the world. He would never surface again.

Kaname saw what he had been waiting to see all evening: the broken eyes of Ichiru Kiriyuu. As Ichiru stared with desolation at the ceiling, trying to calm himself, Kaname moved onto the floor. Ichiru flinched away as Kaname touched his face.

"No! Just wait…"

"Ichiru! Ichiru, let me help you. All of that was unnecessary. I had offered you so much but you pushed me to that point. You know what I said is the truth. And here is some more truth. I cherish you. Not exclusively, it is true. I love Zero. He is my other half. But I like you very much for who you are: intelligent and very much like me. I know Zero is stronger for having you with him. I know you have saved his life several times already and for this alone I cherish you and will always do so. Just give me a chance. There is nothing you can do about escaping me. And death is so final when I could satisfy you for a long time. In many respects. In… many… ways…"

Ichiru struggled again as Kaname dipped his head to lick his wounds, but Kaname pinned his arms to his sides, continuing his ministrations. The initial sting gave way to complete relief and… something else. Ichiru moaned in desperation. He didn't know what to think. One minute Kaname was cruel and sadistic the next he was… Ichiru hated this situation. The lack of control he felt was nigh intolerable. Control over his body… and his mind. What he felt for this man was surfacing in spades and he found it hard to keep his focus. As Kaname worked his way lower, Ichiru felt himself… surrendering…

Kaname hid his smile as he felt Ichiru's hand in his hair tugging him higher. He came willingly, searching Ichiru's eyes for his decision.

"You... arrogant bastard. You would... still insist on... h... having us both? How could... you ask me this? You know... you wouldn't want... the same for yourself. Trapped in your... own body. I would... really prefer to die…"

"I will speak to Zero. We will come to an arrangement. I promise. Also, I will be…_very," _Kaname dropped a kiss on Ichiru's left nipple.

"Very,"

Then licked his right one rather aggressively.

"Grateful."

Kaname paused and let the meaning of his words sink in. He knew Ichiru like himself. Ichiru sighed and grabbed Kaname's hair, pulling his neck to him. He bit roughly enjoying the whimper of the already excited pure-blood and the feel of his arms as they closed around him to hold him to his neck. Kaname's legs kicked Ichiru's apart to rub against his groin in an impatient gesture for what lay ahead. _Maybe_, Ichiru thought as he drank greedily, moving his hips in a way calculated to tease, finally deciding to stop fighting, _maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try it for a while…_

"**NO! ABSOLUTELY **not! And Ichiru agrees with me."

"That is not fair. He always picks your side…"

"When it concerns us, he does. We need to spend an entire evening with Sara like a hole in the head."

"Please. Imagine how I feel. I don't want to be there alone. Besides it would look suspicious if my slave wasn't there."

"Give an excuse. Ichiru says he can take a lot of pain but she is an entirely new level of hurt."

"Ichiru…"

"Don't try bullying him. I don't want to go either. She will just spend it picking on me for her amusement or trying to bite me so she could share "everything" with her _fiancé_. I won't tell you what Ichiru thinks she needs."

Zero didn't have to. Ichiru had already said and Kaname had already shown his disapproval. So far Ichiru was staying loyal, but he was hard to control sometimes. It worried him. The easiest way to push Kaname's buttons was to suggest that Ichiru would try his brand of "persuasion" on another pure-blood. Topping off his irritation was the fact he was still tactfully fielding calls from Maria Vasconselles, about borrowing Ichiru for a week or two...

"Okay. I will give my regrets on your absence. What will you be doing tonight instead?"

Kaname said this as he walked over to caress the face of his most beloved possession. He ached every time he saw Zero's smile. It was scary how close he came to losing him those months ago; Ichiru seeing sense in time, allowing Zero out to counteract whatever it was he had taken. It took quite a bit of persuasion also to get Zero to do so, considering how pissed he was at Ichiru's "revelations" to him. But he had, finally admitting he wanted Kaname above all else, as much as Kaname needed him.

Still, Kaname hadn't let Zero out of his sight for weeks afterwards, insisting Zero stay home to recuperate and canceling all his own appointments to stay near him. It was the hardest time of his life getting Zero to forgive him and accept sharing with Ichiru. It was not as if Ichiru _could_ leave and it was too cruel to seal him forever inside. Of course it did help that Zero still cared about his brother and was protective of him, despite himself. Zero eventually did get use to Ichiru's being there, and soon they formed their own unique way of relating to each other and creating boundaries out of respect for the other. Kaname did his best to cope with the new arrangement. He tried to treat them equally, even though Ichiru of his own accord insisted on being "inside" the most, maybe just to please him or maybe because it was easier as he was still aware of everything once Zero was "out", the reverse not being the case.

Ichiru did, however, have personal time to himself, as long as he took Zero's notes in class, and… if he promised not to let Zero know what he and Kaname got up to. Zero realized that Kaname enjoyed his relationship with Ichiru very much. It was something he didn't understand but his love for Kaname made him amenable to the arrangement, even though Kaname had offered not to engage Ichiru ever again if Zero objected. It was hard to deprive his brother to this extent, considering Zero was occupying his body. He thought it was a small price to pay for Ichiru's cooperation, thinking maybe it was why he was so accommodating in what was a very degrading situation. In the end they were a family. Many trials lay in their path, but they weathered them all, the storms only bringing them closer together. But this dinner was one trial Zero and Ichiru could do without. They had no problem telling Kaname so.

Zero turned his face into the caress and smiled mischievously at Kaname.

"You mean besides enticing you out of that tux?" he asked, sliding his hands under the jacket and over the crisp silk shirt, enjoying the feel as he dipped his head to roll the already protruding nipple with his tongue through the shirt. Zero could hardly stand it when Kaname dressed up like this. There was something hot about Kaname in a tuxedo, his hair combed back, ready to behave decorously for his subjects. Everything in him wanted to shake that careful preparation and composure. Of course all this showed in the way Zero looked at Kaname: the dark, hungry, gray gaze many times often ended in Kaname being hopelessly late…

Kaname threw his head back, thinking the enticement was already working, considering he had Sara's "charm" as the alternative. Zero chuckled low, very pleased to indulge himself. He began to nibble Kaname's sensitive, long, beautiful throat, reaching down to tug slowly at the carefully tucked shirt, and then running his hands up Kaname's muscular, smooth back, all the while listening to Kaname's swift intakes of breaths, his teeth gritted to cope. Zero brought his hands forward, pinching Kaname's nipples then he slowly ran his hands down towards Kaname's belt and below cupping the vampire leader firmly, his lips ending up at the corner of Kaname's lips, his own breaths an impatient tattoo on Kaname's skin... Kaname convulsed and pounced on Zero's teasing mouth, his arms enveloping Zero to press him again his straining arousal. The hell with it. Zero was aroused. Sara would have to wait…

Zero's fingers went immediately to Kaname's hair, delighting in mussing the carefully coiffed tresses as he created a death-grip, holding Kaname's sexy, hungry lips to his own. Kaname whimpered as Zero pulled his head to one side for better access, then… God! His tongue…!

Kaname heard Zero's small intake of breath as he pulled away a little.

"No..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just one of Ichiru's weird 'suggestions' on what to do with you and the tux."

Kaname frowned and resisted the urge to pry open Zero's head. Kaname, to his shame, found himself hating the unexplained smiles and gasps that Zero sometimes did that denoted something said in confidence between them that they refused to share. He hated being left out, but he hated more not knowing what the "suggestion" was. Knowing Ichiru it would curl his toes...

Kaname's eyes widened in disbelief as Zero began to redress him. He couldn't be serious!

"Zero…" Kaname cried.

"You have to go." Zero said firmly, his tone holding just the right hint of an order that Kaname found irresistible, "I'm sorry I… got carried away. But you have to go. Or you know she will come here and…"

"Please come with me. We could find her bed and make love on it while we pretend to go looking for the bathroom." Kaname pleaded, conceding to Zero's point about going.

Zero smiled evilly and Kaname knew that Ichiru quite liked the idea. But Zero fought them both.

"No. I will stay and hit the books. You have fun."

Kaname groaned as Zero, reluctantly, pulled his hands away and buttoned up his jacket, the cool feeling over his left nipple a lasting reminder that made him even harder. That and the dazed, far-a-way look in Zero eyes, that told him he was picturing doing the exact opposite… Kaname turned away with some effort, making a mental note to pursue this later. With a vengeance.

"Okay, I will see you in a couple hours."

Kaname left the apartment and Zero fell onto the bed and grabbed the Darjeeling text he had to memorize for his exams in a few weeks. He would soon be finished and would be able to practice on his own, as a vampire hunter, with the confidence to be able to subdue any class of vampire. Even Kaname. He loved that Kaname let him practice on him. The level of trust they had… The smile died on Zero's lips. It had been hard getting it back, but there was no other option. Despite what he thought about many of the things Kaname did, they were tied to each other, for better or worse, their love seemingly able to conquer it all.

Zero rolled over and opened the text.

"Ichiru, I know," Zero said, feeling Ichiru's exasperation; knowing he found this Darjeeling text the driest book on the face of the earth, "but I promise we will watch something with Pamela Anderson in it later if you behave."

Zero smiled broadly at the mental expression of mirth he got from Ichiru and opened his book.

_the end_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am eternally grateful to Hino-sensei and "Vampire Knight" for the universe in which I live. _

_Also let me thank Blackened Wing and oztan for their kind support throughout this journey and all of you who read and reviewed, or read and came back for more, or both. 'Til next time!_


End file.
